Hunter Potter and the Prisoner of Madison Square
by Scorpina
Summary: Someone is on the Hunt for Hunter Potter. The one who led Vincemort to his parents... the one who's come to finish the job....
1. Chapter 1 the aunt

Chapter 1 The Aunt

It was a typical summer in Hunter's mind; he was force to stay with his greedy aunt and uncle once again, and as usual. Kurtley was being a pain in the ass. Hunter was forced to endure Kurtley playing with his wand, teasing Helmsley and other things from his cousin. However there was some light in all this. Hunter got a birthday present from his friends Chris and Stephoine. He even got this interesting necklace from Kane. It was long sharp teeth. Kane explained they were his baby teeth and offer great protection in a time of need. Hunter shrugged at the idea. "Well I am in need now… why aren't they working?" he joked with himself. He turned to see Helmsley lying on the bed trying to catch his breath from Kurtley's latest attempt to ride him around the house like a horse. Chris sent Hunter some candies and such. Stephoine send him new books to read. Hunter remembered that there was a slip he needed to get signed. Going under his mattress he took out the paper and went down stairs, the dreaded doorbell rang as Hunter paused to see who was at the door. Of all people that came… it was his Uncle's sister…. Aunt Sable, Hunter shuttered at the sight of her, she was going though to be a model. So she was very careful of her figure. She went to hug and kiss Kurtley, as she was distracted Hunter went to his uncle Hayman. "Uncle Hayman I need this signed for school" Hunter explained.

"Maybe later if you behave yourself" he shot back.

Hunter glared at his Aunt Sable. "As long as she behaves herself too!" he growled lowly. It was long till dinner was served; Hunter sat as far away from his aunt as possible, since she just glared back at him with disgust.

"I can't believe you still took him in!" she growled to her brother. "I mean if he was left on my doorstep I would let the cats raise him! Wouldn't make much difference as to how he turned out. He's just like his parents. Thinking they could make a great change in the world because of what they are… they were nothing! Your parents were nothing but freaks!" she shouted to Hunter. Hunter clenched his fork tighter and tighter till it snapped in 2! He glared at his Aunt Sable.

"You're nothing!" Hunter hissed back. Sable smiled.

"I'm more than your parents ever were! No wonder they were killed" she shot back. Hunter lost it then and there; he stood up swiftly and threw the table!

"GO GET BLOWN IN THE WIND!" he shouted. No sooner did he say those words did his Aunt Sable get thinner… she was soon flat as a piece of paper and below out the door! Uncle Hayman tried to catch her, but she was caught in an up draft like a bag in the wind! Stunned by what just happened. Hunter ran upstairs and packed his things, he packed Helmsley. Hunter didn't go out the front door; he went out through the window and ran away. He couldn't face his uncle and Aunt now. Because he knew they would give him hell for what happened. He felt he couldn't go to Ringwarts either. He used magic, when he was already warned once not to. He walked the streets, getting as far away from the house as possible, the sun had set and he had no where to go. That was till a HUGE bus came out, it pulled up along side Hunter, on it said the DX Express. The driver comes out. He was a young blond man.

"Let's see… Hunter Potter?" he asked. Hunter nodded. "Good, I'm here to pick you up" the driver grinned.

"Who the hell are you!" Hunter demanded.

"Billy Gunn's the name, DX express is my gain. You can call me Mr. Ass if you want?" he replied with a smirk.

"Sorry man, I don't swing that way. Why would someone call you Mr. Ass?" Hunter questioned. Billy smirked.

"I got more than one explanation for that… but I won't explain it now!" he grinned. Hunter got on the bus, it was big and roomy, Helmsley jumped all around with joy to stretch his legs and get some much-needed exercise. Billy Gunn started up the bus once again and started to drive.

"Just one question… won't mortals suspect something?" Hunter asked. Billy smirked.

"Naw, it says out of service anyway" Billy replied. But that wasn't want Hunter met, this type of bus is never around in his neighborhood, people would think something is up if they see a large bus like this. However when Billy started to hit the gas, the bus went faster and faster. Soon you couldn't even see what buildings were passing by you!

"Aren't you breaking the speed limit?" Hunter asked. However Billy wasn't listening. Hunter got up from his seat. "HEY! Didn't you hear me! I said what if you hit…"

"OLD MAN HIS IS DOG AT 2 O'CLOCK SUCKA!" came a loud voice. The Bus came to a great halt sending Hunter face first into the glass. Hunter got off the ground and looked outside, there was an old man and his dog crossing the street, on the mirror of the bus was this weird looking shrunken head.

"Damn, that head has seen better days" Hunter smirked; it quickly turned and stared at Hunter than back at the bus driver.

"He didn't say that… tell me he didn't just say that!" the head demanded. Hunter backed away quickly from the thing. "Let me guess this is the Sucka we gotta pick up huh?" the head asked Billy.

"Yeah, It's Hunter Potter" Billy Gunn replied. "Don't mind him, that's Booker. He gets moody"

"MOODY! I AIN'T GOT NO BODY!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before" Billy shot back; Hunter looked at the ground, and was stunned to see a paper of a man. He looked kinda like Hunter, long brown hair though and was older.

"Who the hell is he?" Hunter asked.

"HBK… known as Heart Black Kid. He's a murderer, and has escaped from Prison. Well I'll be damned… he escaped the most powerful prison… Madison Square" Billy explained. Hunter got off the ground and sat on one of the chairs next to Helmsley.

"What did he do?" Hunter questioned. Billy bit his lip, as if he was worried about telling Hunter what HBK had done.

Billy looked at Hunter from the mirror. "He's killed 12 mortals with a single blow. He had also killed wizards too… he caused a few to die by betraying good friends of his to Vincemort" Billy explained. Hunter simply nodded, his eyes grew heavy, and Hunter quickly found himself asleep on the bus.


	2. Chapter 2 HBK’s dark past, Hunter’s conn

Chapter 2 HBK's dark past, Hunter's connection

Hunter felt someone gently shake him from his rest, he awoke when his dragon Helmsley was hissing and growling towards him. Hunter opened his eyes seeing a man look down at him, he seen him before. "Hey Hunter Potter. I am Mick Foley Choclate!" he smirked. Hunter was puzzled. "I'm the minister of magic," he explained farther. He helped Hunter up and off the seat. Helmsley seemed to have calmed greatly. "Hey cool a dragon! Man, he looks to me in great shape!" Mick picked up Helmsley with great care, and patted him along the back. Hunter smirked as his dragon purred and fell asleep in Foley's arms.

"So much for a raging dragon that I wanted" he laughed. Hunter's smile dropped. "Am… Am I banned from Ringwarts for what happened?" he asked Mick. Hunter sighed with relief when he shook his head no.

"That was a total accident Hunter, you didn't mean it at all. Don't worry about it. Come. You're gonna stay with me for a while till school starts" Mr. Choclate stated, Hunter grabbed his things as Mick carried out Helmsley. The bus at stopped in the sorcerer's market. Hunter always liked coming here. He saw all the new things out and about. One caught his eye instantly. The newest flying contraption… however it was a beautiful thing. The new Lightning bolt, it was in the shape of a sledgehammer and the fastest thing around for any wizard. Hunter drooled.

"Damn, that would be a sweet ride" he smirked.

"Hey Hunter, you coming?" called out Mr. Choclate. Hunter regained himself and rejoined Mr. Choclate.

"Mr. Choclate…"

"Please call me Mick" he insisted.

"Ok… Mick… who is HBK?" he asked him. Mick stopped and looked at Hunter. He felt like it was just as bad as saying Vincemort aloud.

Mick signed and whispered. "We will talk of this when he get our hotel" he explained. Hunter nodded in agreement. They went to one of the hotels on the street. Mick was well known in the hotel and was given great respect from those around him. Hunter was impressed. They were given a free room with 2 beds and a dragon's pen. When they got in. Mick put Helmsley in the pen for him to sleep. He then turned to Hunter.

"You want to know about HBK huh?" he asked. Hunter simply nodded in agreement. Hunter sat on his side of the bed when Mick looked at him. "He's a murderer as you know, casted a single spell that killed 12 mortals and a wizard with a single blow. He betrayed 2 very dear friends of his… he worked for Vincemort" Mick stated.

Hunter sat there silently not knowing what to say. "He led Vincemort to many of his victims, he was promise great power and unlimited resources… till he was caught. He's been in Madison Square prison ever since… until now. He's escaped" Mick was really worried; he kept looking at Hunter as if HBK was targeting him. "That's enough for now, Hunter start on your homework and we will talk more later" Mick walked out, but Hunter still could sense something wrong. Mick was hiding something. However Hunter had homework to do. He pulled out his book of creatures; he didn't really like this book. It had eyes that move and a mouth; it's eaten his homework on more than one occasion. Today was no acceptation. He tried to pry it open, however it kept closed.

"COME ON!" Hunter growled at it, trying every which way to get it to open up. He didn't hesitate to hit it with his Pedigree 9000 a few time, or throw it against a wall. However no matter how many times he may have hammered the damn book. It still wouldn't open! It still refused. Helmsley awoke from his nap; his dragon knew the book was causing trouble. Helmsley just waltzed over to Hunter and the book. Staring down at it, Helmsley growled. The book growled back, yet it didn't bother the dragon. Hunter sat back and watches Helmsley wrestle it and managed to pry it open, he then sat on the page Hunter needed.

"Damn you are SO good at this!" He grinned to his dragon. Helmsley puffed out his chest in great pride knowing he did a great job. Hunter used his finger and rubbed Helmsley's chest, telling him he did a good job.

When his homework was done. Hunter decided to go out window-shopping; he went back to the store where he saw the broom. It was the fastest broom in the whole world. And no broom could match it's speed or will ever match it! The lighting bolt that could make any broom go at the speed of light, only one was made and it was for the richest of the rich. Hunter couldn't afford it… not at all. So with that, he moved on to the other windows. He treated Helmsley to a large meal after helping him get his book open. Helmsley ate a whole turkey to himself, thus had to be carried thought the rest of the shopping trip. Hunter picked out some new clothing for school; he learned this year he was able to wear the normal clothing instead of the usual robe and such. "Thank God for that. I was starting to feel like a total geek!" he laughed. Hunter picked out a nice suit, and some jeans to wear. He even came across a leather and blue jean mix jacket, he knew he could add a personal touch to it to make it kick total ass. He was stunned when he heard a farmiller voice.

"You have got to me kidding me Chris? Checkered colored!" He turned around and saw his best bud Chris shopping with his mom. Hunter smirked as Chris' mom held up an outfit of black and white checkers, it was shinny and outrageous. "No wonder it's on sale!"

"But I like it! It screams HIGHLIGHT!" Chris smirked.

"Either that or you have been talking to Rico from Scaleyarse huh?" Hunter called from across the room. Chris grinned seeing his old friend and a large sleeping dragon on his shoulder.

Walking up to his friend, Hunter had a smirk on his face. "What are you going to be… a checker board for Halloween?" he smirked.

Chris mouthed the same words Hunter spoke. "Oh haha. No I find it's very fashionable…. OOO SILVER!" Chris called as he found a full silver outfit. Buy the time they finished. Chris had his checkered outfit, 2 silver outfits and a pink and silver one.

"Dude… you look all shiny in those!" Hunter stated.

"Don't try and change his mind, besides I'm getting these for 5 golds…. That's VERY good!" whispered Chris' mother. Hunter smirked as Chris wore one of his outfits out of the store, the pink and sliver one was his favorite. The soon came across Stephoine who just walked out of the pet store. Chris and Hunter were stunned that she got a new pet.

"HI GUYS!" she called aloud.

"Steph… what did you get?" Hunter asked. She showed them the black kitten she got, and it had wings!

"It's my Panther. And it has wings!" she grinned.

"Great… a flying cat" Muttered Chris. "That thing better be house broken by school!" he warned.

"Oh it already is! This is Billia" she insisted. Hunter saw the Panther stare at Helmsley; it started to growl at him, however Helmsley merely opened his eyes and scared the cat back. Making it hide under Stephoine's arm.

"This is gonna be an interesting school year" Hunter smirked. Just then Chris' mother approached Hunter and the others.

"There you are! Hunter I just talked to Mick, he said you are going to be staying with us till school starts ok?" she asked. Hunter nodded. "Good, your things are already at our home" she replied. Hunter and Chris said good-bye to Steph, knowing they would see her soon at school.

At the Jericsley house, Hunter was treated to a great meal. Mr. Jericsley even taught him a few new moves when it came to magic, but something caught his eyes in the middle of a the lesson, Hunter's necklace with the short sharp teeth. "Where on earth did you get that?" Mr. Jericsley asked.

Hunter looked down at his necklace Kane had made him. "It was a gift, for protection" he replied. Mr. Jericsley smirked.

"You're well protected, Dragon teeth are some of the most powerful tools in protecting one's self" he explained, Hunter looked at the necklace, not truly understanding it's power. When it was time for bed, Hunter was in Chris' room when he needed to get a glass of water… for Helmsley that is. He was in the hall when he heard Chris' parents.

"He's after Hunter" He heard Mr. Jericsley say. "He led Vincemort to Hunter's parents to kill them, now he's back to destroy Hunter… that boy has been through enough!"

"Shhh, you need to calm down honey. We have to be sure Hunter doesn't know." Mrs. Jericsley replied. But it was too late. Hunter heard everything; he quickly went to the bathroom for the water and went back to the room. He didn't sleep well at all. HBK was out for him now… and he's come to finish what he started. Hunter didn't sleep too well that night. Knowing that this mad man was out for him, but he knew of one thing. He had to prepare himself for the worst was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ride In

Chapter 3 the Ride in

It was time to head to school. Hunter got his things packed yet kept Helmsley with him; He and Chris got their normal booth as usual. They were trying to avoid Chris' brothers who were pranking like crazy. "So, you think this HBK guy my come around and make the school year more interesting?" questioned Chris. Hunter didn't reply to him, Chris could feel it in the pit of his stomach that he just opened his big yap. "Sorry Hunter."

Hunter looked out the window and noticed the windows getting fogged and turning to ice! He backed away quickly just as Stephoine came in with her cat.

"You see that!" she asked. A large shadow like figure went by the train, it soon went through the halls. Hunter started to feel faint, and was on the brink of passing out.

However he felt someone stand before him, making the faintness vanish… it was Kane.

"Damn those Tormentors." Kane whispered. Hunter tried to get up, but Kane forced him to remain lying down. "Don't. You must stay as you are," he warns. Helmsley grew concerned for Hunter; it looked at Kane and started to chirp at him. Kane simply nodded. "I appreciate the concern Helmsley, but I've fully recovered. I can ward off tormentors," he explained.

"What are tormentors?" Chris asked. "I know Jason and Adam are mine!" he smirked. Kane didn't laugh.

"They are the ones that guard the prisoner of Madison Square, they are searching the train for HBK. However due to a harsh past, these tormentors could kill Hunter just by looking at him."

There was great silence. "Kill me? How?" Hunter asked.

Kane was silent. "Not even I know. But I heard the new teacher that teaches how to ward off Black arts is really good. He can help you!"

"Another teacher? Damn didn't we have one last year?" Chris joked.

Stephoine rolled her eyes. "Yeah and he was a huge phony remember?" she shot back. Hunter didn't know what to think.

"Kane… will you stay here till we get to Ringwarts?" Hunter asked. Kane nodded in agreement. Hunter moved over, as did Helmsley. Kane sat with them and it grew quite.

"So… how about them jelly beans?" Kane asked out of the blue with a smirk.

Chris smirked back. "Horrible. My brothers gave me whipped ass a while ago!"

Kane laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, at least you didn't have older brothers all the time. Damn that was hell" Kane stated.

Stephoine looked to Kane. "Well… how many did you have?" she questioned. Kane deliberated about it, he was counting in his head, and then used his fingers.

"All in all… about 127 brother, not including my sisters," he replied. Chris' mouth dropped, as did Stephoine's. "I came from a large family"

"Well duh! Damn and I thought I had it bad" Chris smirked. The train was starting to get closer to Ringwarts. Hunter was still lying down on the seat, resting his head on the window. He was getting more and more concerned over these Tormentors. If Kane weren't there, how would he be able to ward them off?

Kane could sense Hunter's worry. "Hunter… look man, don't get all caught up in this, if anything that would make the tormentors stronger. Talk to the new professor, he can help you. At the moment you were lucky you wore the necklace I gave you. It warded them off, that's the best they can do. You will have to defend yourself from them…"

Hunter just nodded. "What if I can't?" he asked.

Kane didn't answer him. The train soon stopped, they were at school. This time they were being taken in by car. However the conductor pulled Kane off to the side whispering something in his ear. Kane nodded. "HUNTER!" he called out. Hunter was about to get into the car with Chris and Stephoine. But stopped when Kane called his name. Swiftly Kane ran up to him. "You're coming with me."

Hunter was puzzled. But just nodded when he saw Rando giving him this odd glare. He left his things on the car and went with Kane through the train station. Hunter didn't know what to expect till they arrived outside. Kane's dragon awaited them.

"I still don't get why you have a dragon…" Hunter smirked.

Kane smiled back. "This dragon is a good friend of mine, he transports me where I need to go by orders of my father. My dad is a very powerful dragon you know. But this one is my best friend. Besides when graduate, I'll be doing the same for him!" Kane smirked. Kane's dragon got low to the ground as Hunter climbed on, then Helmsley. Kane then went on last.

"To Ringwarts!" he called out, the dragon took off into the sky flying over the cars that took the other students. Hunter felt light headed; Kane turned and saw the Tormentors follow them. Kane growled to them, Hunter was getting weaker. Left with no other choice Kane stood up and turned around.

He raised his arms to the sky, as he stared towards the Tormentors "SOULFIRE!" Kane called out as he dropped his arms, Hunter turned seeing a ring of fire surround them, warding off the tormentor due to the light and heat of the fire they quickly vanished. Hunter was amazed with what he just witnessed, the fire came from Kane's arms and formed a ring with a simple movement. Kane turned around and sat down seeing Hunter had recovered.

"What the hell was that?" Hunter asked.

Kane sighed. "Something I wasn't suppose to do" he explained. The dragon landed in the main court of the school. Letting Hunter and Kane off. Kane took hold of Helmsley as they walked in. Kane's instantly looked to the ground as Taker Darcodorf stood in the room with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell was that for!" he demanded of Kane.

"Mr. Darcodorf please! The Tormentors were out to get me, Kane had to ward them off. I was passing out…"

"ENOUGH!" Taker growled back at them. He walked up to Kane, making Kane look his brother in the eyes. Kane had just as serious look as his brother did.

"I will be punished for this, but I had to do it" Kane growled. Taker's look lightened, and then he smiled.

"I wanted to congratulate you on finally learning how to do that! Kane's been trying to master soulfire for such a long time… I guess it clicked when you really needed to know it" Taker patted his little brother on the back, Kane looked to Hunter all confused.

"Does he always do that to you when you do something right, he makes you think it's bad?" Hunter questioned.

"All the time… all the time" Kane replied with a sigh. They went outside for the cars to arrive, when they did. Rando was the first one out.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" he yelled out and pointed to Kane. "HE'S A DRAGON! HE USED SOULFIRE HE'S A DRAGON!" he yelled out making a scene. However the students didn't buy it.

"Rando… Hunter has a pet dragon!" shot back Johanna… who shortened his name to John Cena. "Hunter has a pet dragon, Kane has a dragon, combines they made soulfire… so what?" he questioned.

"No! Kane did it! I saw it!" Rando growled back.

Chris came out of the car and smirked. "Sure you did… next think you'll be telling me is that Kane can grow wing in fly!" he laughed, making all the other students laugh. Hunter and Kane forced out a laugh as well making Rando look like an idiot.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" he shot back. He then glared at Kane. "Where's your wand Kane? Huh?" he smirked. Kane didn't have his fake wand, however no one noticed Helmsley went off to grab a stick. When Helmsley came back he placed it in front of Kane.

"Well Kane's been teaching Helmsley how to fetch." Hunter lied. But Rando knew better than that. The teacher put an end to the squabble and brought everyone inside for school. When all the students were seated, they were going to bring out the singing club to sing. However none of them came.

Taker Darcodorf stood up. "We have a slight change of plans, you see. The choir that was suppose to sing today all lost their voices," he explained, everyone laughed at the concept. Everyone in the choir had no voices.

"Can anyone sing?" asked Lindala. John Cena stood up and took the floor. He did a bit of strutting on his way to the front of the room, before waving his arms in front of Rando mouthing 'You can't see me' to him. He stood in the front of the room, looking at the student body.

"Yo, yo, yo, YO!" he called out. "This is Ringwarts, a school for the magically gifted. I stand before you as a third year student.

I see many, who have come and go,

and some who just plain blow.

There Scaleyarse, Creampuff, Camelclaw and Griffengree

For the first years, Griffen is the place to be.

We have celebrities, such as Hunter Potter.

And according to the ladies, nobody ain't no hotter.

Our teacher, all-powerful and gifted,

Taker Darcodorf is definitely dark twisted.

Hubble bubble, tolly and trouble,

Fire burning cauldron bubble.

I Cena who has as message for things to become done…

Something wicked this way come!" As if on cue, lighting struck in the background.

"Now before I finish, Rando I got a message for you, you make me sick. Why don't you lay off on teasing the others, you dumbass…" John paused as the students called out

"OK That's enough" called out Taker Darcodorf.

The whole faculty lost it, Hunter was crying from laughing, as were the other students. Rando however wasn't not pleased; he turned flush red from embarrassment. After the laugh, Taker Darcodorf stood before the student.

"I have to make this clear to everyone in this room. Ringwarts is going to be housing Tormentors… until HBK is caught" he announced, the news had everyone scared. Hunter of course was nervous with that news; Kane looked over and could tell he was. "Therefore I figure there is no better time than to introduce the new teachers. Mr. Nash, the new teacher of fending off the dark arts" A teacher stood up, he was tall and looked to be very serious about his work. He had long black hair and was just about as tall as Darcodorf. "Professor Kevin Nash is our new teacher of defender of dark arts. As well we have another new teacher. Professor Kim who is the teacher of divination. I wish for you to welcome all of them!" Professor Darcodorf stated. Hunter clapped with the other students, Kane however kept his focus on Mr. Nash.

"Anything wrong Kane?" Hunter asked him. Kane shook his head no. But Hunter knew better. He knew that Kane was thinking of something. When the meeting was done, they left the tables and unpacked their things. Chris went into his pocket and pulled out a lizard.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Stephoine.

Chris grinned. "It's my pet… I've always had a pet, this is nibbles!" he grinned.

Hunter looked at the lizard, he saw Helmsley starting at it and growling. Not liking the lizard one bit.

"Helmsley, relax, he's not replacing you" Hunter smirked, but that didn't cheer up Helmsley, there was something more to it. Helmsley knew there was something about Nibbles.


	4. Chapter 4 A death wish

Chapter 4 A death wish

The next day Hunter had the new teacher Professor Kim as his new teacher. However Hunter didn't like her right off the bad. She did a tealeaf reading of him. "Yeah… about that" she said, she does the tealeaf reading to know her students. "You're going to die Hunter," she said bluntly.

"Great… Now I know… I was told this how many times now Chris?" Hunter questioned his friend. Chris smirks as he was showing off his new clothing to the class. Hunter wasn't too thrilled with the death warning from the new teacher, however Fidget practice was today. Hunter couldn't wait to get some pent up emotion out of his system. When the bell ranged, Hunter bolted from class to get to the Fidget field, there was Kane and the rest of the team. Hunter noticed a new face. He was told Matt transferred to a new school.

"Damn is it just me, or is Potter fast?" Smirked the new guy. He was called the Nitro

Hunter smirked back. "Oh haha, I was just told I was going to die soon," Hunter growled back.

Kane rolled his eyes at the newbies, yet his focus turned back to Hunter. "Miss Kim huh?" he smirked. Hunter nodded. "Yeah she told me that too…. And about all the other students here" he smirked. "Don't worry about it, now come on gang we got some fidget practice!" Kane announced. They took to the sky, and practiced for the game tonight. Hunter started to feel woozy when he was in the middle of a time run. Kane knew what was going on. "HUNTER! GET GROUNDED NOW!" He ordered. Hunter was trying too but couldn't. He nearly nose-dived down to the ground. However Hunter was saved Robert Van Damson. He caught him just in time and lowered him to the ground. Kane looked up and saw the Tormentors float over them, glaring at them with a hard stare making them fly faster.

"Man… I swear those things are terrified if Kane!" Nitro smirked, the others laughed. Not knowing Nitro was really right. Kane came down and checked on Hunter. He regained himself, and was ok.

"Dude… what were you smoking?" Robert asked.

"Rob, do some laps ok?" Kane said in a low growled. Rob got the idea and went back to practice. Kane looked at Hunter and sighed. "You shouldn't be playing tonight"

Hunter stared at Kane as if he lost his marbles.

"You will be without a assassin! I am not missing the game tonight!" Hunter shot back. Kane sighed knowing Hunter wouldn't change his mind.

Game night.

Today's game was against Creampuff. Hunter and the others were struggling to win; Kane was doing his best, as was everyone else. Hunter just couldn't seem to find the snatch. Looking around aimlessly he just couldn't seem to get, Hunter thought he caught a glimpse of it, and began to give chase, however the tormentors came out from the sky. Hunter looked up and passed out, falling off his pedigree 9000. He began to plunge to the ground as the crowd gasped. Kane wasted no time, leaping off his stick to catch Hunter. What shocked everyone was the fact Kane took the full blow! He dented the playing field a good 4 feet!

The teachers rushed out taking Hunter off of Kane. However to everyone's shock. Kane just sat up and brushed himself off. "Uh… I was a free faller back in my day…" Kane lied. Taker just rolled his eyes to his little brother. The game was lost anyway, just as Hunter was falling. The Cerebral Assassin from the other team by the name of Maven caught the snatch. Hunter was rushed to the hospital. The game was called. Creampuff was declared the winner. Kane didn't care about this game. However the tormentors were getting worst. Kane turned to look around the field; he spotted this black leopard in the distance. He stared at it for a long time; he didn't like the idea of a panther on the school grounds. Hunter was struggling for breath when he was in the hospital; Kane quickly came in seeing if there was anything he could do to help. Professor Nash started chanting a spell. Hunter's breathing settled greatly.

"I need dragon's fangs, adult ones!" he ordered. The teacher scrambled out to search for them. Taker on the other hand looked at Kane.

"Damn. I just lost all my baby teeth!" he whispered. Kane changed his teeth to his dragon fangs. He tried to find a loose one. But they were all in tight. Taker left with no other option took a swift punch to Kane's mouth! "OW!" Kane yelled and spat out a tooth.

Kane was able to spit out a few more; Professor Nash took them and made a new necklace for Hunter. Kane changed his teeth back to normal but wasn't too happy with the new gap in between his front teeth. "Hunter SO owes me one!" Kane growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah quite you belly aching" Taker shot back. Hunter's eyes wondered as he slowly came too. He looked around the room weakly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Taker sighed as Kane held up what was left of Hunter's Pedigree. It was mire toothpicks of what it once was. "Let's just say… you survived." Kane replied.

Hunter stared at Kane oddly. "What's with the gap in between your teeth?" he questioned Kane. Kane closed his mouth and walked off. Taker smirked as he looked down at Hunter's new necklace. Hunter looked down as well seeing the tooth necklace was much larger this time around than what he remembered.

"Baby dragon teeth are powerful… adult dragons are much stronger. I had to… borrow some" Taker smirked. Hunter looked to Professor Nash, who could only sigh.

"Professor Darcodorf it's still not enough to protect himself" Professor Nash stated.

Taker Darcodorf looked down at the young Hunter Potter. "What would you suggest?" The 2 moved away from Hunter and started to whisper about possible ideas. Hunter had no idea as to what they were talking about. But he hoped it would be something that would help him battled the tormentors.


	5. Chapter 5 Rando's acting abilities

Chapter 5- Rando acting abilities.

It was the next day when Hunter went to his mythic beasts class. Showgrid was showing the kids some new creatures they have never seen before. Hunter had Helmsley with him; he seemed to ward off the tormentors. Rando however was smirking to Hunter.

"So you couldn't take it huh? Passed out at the sight of a tormentor!" he smirked.

Hunter ignored him. "I would like to see how well you would have done" He muttered back. Showgrid introduced the class to a large creature. It had the body and head of a lion, claws of an eagle, tail of a scorpion!

"Ladies and gentlemen, this here is a fine example of a young and different breed of griffin. As you can see his wings are at his side, and they look like that of a dragon…" Showgrid explained, everyone took a close look, but not too close. "Now then, who wants to rid him? Any takers?" Showgrid asked. Hunter stepped forward to go first. Showgrid figured so Hunter approached the creature carefully, he extended his hand so the creature could see he wasn't armed or wasn't going to hurt it. Once it caught his scent he kneeled down and allowed Hunter on his back. Hunter got on and was shocked as it stood off the ground. "You see, he's very careful! I called him Wingspan." He explained. Hunter grew alarmed when Wingspan started to run! He took off into the sky and flew around the school! Hunter laughed and cheered as they went around and came back in no time.

"AWESOME!" Hunter called. He got off Wingspan and patted its head. Showgrid smiled.

"You see he likes just about everyone, who's next?" Showgrid asked.

Rando pushed his way forward. "If Potter can do it… so can I!" he called out. Rando stormed towards Wingspan, frightening it. He cornered the creature. "Come on now! You were good for Hunter Potter. Now obey me!" he ordered.

"Rando, back away. He doesn't like being cornered!" Showgrid ordered. But Rando didn't listen. He tried to get on but Wingspan used his tail and hit Rando! Rando went fly and fell harshly onto the ground.

"About time someone threw him out on his ass" Chris smirked. Rando began to cry out that his arm was broken.

"DAMN YOU CREATURE… I WANT IT PUT DOWN!" he yelled out. Showgrid was stunned as Wingspan started to go insane. Showgrid ordered an early dismissal of class; Hunter, Chris and Stephoine ran for cover wondering what happened. Showgrid took a few minutes to calm Wingspan down; Wingspan soon became settled once more.

"Man…you see that?" Chris asked the others.

"No I was too blinded by the fact Rando fell on his ass… of course we saw it!" Stephoine shot back. "Rando spooked him just by walking up to it. I know animals have a sixth sense about things… it must have caught something from Rando"

Hunter smirked. "The only thing you can catch from him is a pain in the ass, come on" Hunter called out. They could still hear Rando screaming.

"YOUR ASS IS SO FIRED!" Hunter just hissed at the fact. Rando can't take being a loser, not to mention can't understand sometimes accident happened. However the feeling was mutual among the students. Wingspan did what most of the student body wish they could do to Rando!

In Mr. Nash's class…

Mr. Nash was teaching the students about Tormentors and how to deal with them, but there was a lesson to be learned before hand. "Before you can stop a tormentor. You must learn to battled your greatest fears!" he announced. With that he pulled out a large sphere. "This is the fear sphere, before you it will project the image that you are most afraid of" Professor Nash released the sphere; most of the students had a worried looked. Hunter however saw nothing. He looked beside him, seeing Chris use every magic book in his possession to slam down on something.

"SPIDER! SCORPIONS! GET THEM OFF!" he yelled. Stephoine just started at it blankly not knowing what to do or react. She shook her head.

"No… No!" she called out. Hunter felt odd, and embarrassed that he wasn't able to see anything. He saw Professor Nash looking back at him, as if he knew he wouldn't be able to participate in the lesson. When class was over the students got ready to go to their field trip class Ringsquare. Hunter wasn't able to go since his Uncle Hayman didn't sign the permission slip. Hunter just remained seated. Chris finally regained himself and turned to his friend.

"You'll be ok man?" he asked.

Hunter nodded. "Chris, there's a big ass spider on your hand" Hunter stated, Chris without a second thought grabbed a book and hit over his hand, too late to realize Hunter was joking!

"OW!" Chris shouted. Stephoine laughed as Hunter smirked. "Damn you Potter! I'm going to get back at you!" Chris smirked.

Hunter sat in his chair with a 'bring it on' smirk. But with a quick shove from Stephoine, Hunter watched his friend leave the room to go on the field trip. Professor Nash approached Hunter.

"Well then, I suppose we have some time to kill… care to join me for a drink?" he asked.

Hunter shrugged. "What else can I do?" he replied. Professor Nash took Hunter to one of the man lounges to sit and talk. Hunter was quite as he drank his water. "Well… I suppose you felt strange for not looking like the other students when it came to today's lesson huh?" Professor Nash smirked.

Hunter smiled back. "Yeah looking like a total idiot, I sure did feel left out… why wasn't I able to see my greatest fear?" he asked.

Professor Nash sighed. "Well I didn't allow it. I feared that you would see Vincemort and not be able to fight it off, however I know I can teach you how to ward off the Tormentors" Before the Professor finished, Hunter was shocked to see Professor Spark walk in with this bubbly, smoking drink. He set it before Professor Nash who drank it down in one gulp. Hunter was stunned at the sight, wondering what was the drink Spark made for Nash. After, Professor Nash turned to Hunter. "I think I know why those Tormentors are after you. You have had a dark past, and they are feeding off of it, targeting you. That is why you pass out when you are close and encountering them," he explained. Hunter simply nodded, wondering how will Professor Nash teach him to ward off these Tormentors once and for all.

It would be hours later when Chris and Stephoine came back. Hunter was sitting in his room reading up on some of the lessons when Chris came running in. "OH MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT!" he called out in great excitement. "Cena got one of the guys from Creampuff to eat one of the treats there, the guy's name was… I think it was Hass. Anyway. Hass was about to take a bite out of the cotton candy there when I watched Batista take it from him and ate it. We found out that was no cotton candy! It was Spider's web in bulk! HAHA oh man Batista threw up like no tomorrow… ALL OVER FLAIR! IT WAS…" Before Chris Finished. Stephoine came in and slapped the back of his head. Chris saw the stunned look on Hunter's face and gulped his pride. "It wasn't that great… I mean… the place sucked…" Chris muttered.

Hunter closed his book. "Gee… thanks Chris. It sure sounded like it sucked!" Hunter stated bitterly.

Stephoine glared at Chris for opening his mouth. "Would it make you feel better that I got pictures?" Chris questioned. Stephoine punched him right in the arm, and hard! "OW!" Chris moaned.

"Really Hunter, it was nothing special" She stated trying to make him feel better… but it was no use. Hunter closed his book in frustration.

"My Damn uncle wouldn't even sign a stupid permission slip! What an uncle!" he growled.

"Too bad you didn't have any other guardians," Chris signed. Hunter nodded in agreement. Hunter fed his dragon and decided to get some sleep. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight, for danger lurked in the school of Ringwarts!


	6. Chapter 6 The break in

Chapter 6 The Break in.

Hunter slept well, however a harsh shake woke him suddenly. "Get out of bed NOW!" He opened his eyes slightly, seeing nothing but a blur, but when his eyes adjusted, Kane was staring down at him. In shock Hunter fell out of bed and woke up instantly. "Hunter come with me now!" Kane ordered, noticing all the other students of Griffengree were up as well. They went out into the main hall where the painting that guarded their rooms had been torn! Professor Darcodorf was there looking at the damage.

"I never liked that painting anyway" He was heard stating. Hunter grew concerned, he was very fearful. That feeling grew when he didn't see his Dragon.

"Helmsley?… HELMSLEY!" he called out. Hunter looked high and low for his dragon; he was stunned when he saw Professor Vicky holding him. Helmsley was hurt! Hunter ran to her seeing if his dragon was ok. Helmsley was breathing. He was bumped and bruised.

"He'll be ok," she promised, as she took Helmsley to the medial ward. Taker Darcodorf talked to Kane on the side. He was whispering in his ear. Kane kept a straight face and nodded. When they finished talking, Professor Darcodorf looked to the students.

"Students of Griffengree, due to this latest attack… I am going to be asking you all to sleep out in the great hall tonight. Kane will escort you down stairs, no one leave the line on the way down! If you leave the line for any reason, Kane will kick your ass from here to next term! Do I make myself clear!" He roared. The students simply nodded in fear. They lined up single file and went down to the main hall room. The teachers were there making sure there was room for everyone to sleep.

"Sweet a sleep over!" Chris grinned; he walked into the room when Jason and Adam armed with Pillows attacked him. This was known as the con-pillow-o. A devastating shot knocked Chris flat to the ground. Everyone laughed, but Kane quickly put an end to it.

"NOT NOW!" he bellowed, the laughter instantly stopped. Adam and Jason backed away from Chris. "Everyone try and get some sleep… please," Kane stated. He set up his spot on the ground and curled up. Hunter smirked noticing how he curled his body, as if the bed he is usually on didn't quite fit him. Hunter got his place set up and laid down on the ground. He worried about his dragon, and he feared what was going to happen next in this school.

The sleep in the main hall wasn't very restful at all, the floor was hard and Chris kept sticking his arm in Hunter's face. Hunter woke up looking around the room. He couldn't sleep anymore, besides. It was morning. He quickly noticed Kane was already gone, slowly but surly the house woke up. The students gathered up their sleeping bags, pillows and whatnot as they prepared for the morning. The room was put back in place, just in time for breakfast. The students came in from the other castles; many went to check up on the students of Griffengree. All but Sclayarse who could give a rat's ass about them, Professor Darcodorf warned them of what had happened last night, but the students of Griffengree could go back to their own beds tonight. Chris looked around the table.

"Hey… where's Kane?" he asked Hunter, not even Hunter knew, that was till the doors opened. Kane walked in with Helmsley. A smile came across Hunter's face.

"He's good as new, just needed a rest and some food," Kane explained, the whole table smiled to see Hunter Potter reunited with his Dragon. However the moment would last long, after breakfast, Taker Darcodorf announced Wingspan was being put on trail for the rampage attack on Rando Malcoy.

"I don't know where the hell this idea comes from… putting an animal on trial. Waste of money and time if you ask me. None the less, some sort of dumbass has taken the case to the highest court." Darcodorf announced. This made everyone upset, everyone but Rando, Batista and Ric. They were pleased. Hunter glared at them knowing it was their fault for to be happening to Showgrid and Wingspan.

Hunter was looking forward to Professor Nash's class. However Professor Spark greeted them. He looked as bitter then ever. He glared at Hunter coming into the room.

"I think he likes you" Chris whispered as a joke. Hunter didn't smile back.

"Due to some…. Misplacement of documents, Professor Nash will not be teaching class today… I WILL!" he called out. Spark went to the desk and looked through some notes, shaking his head to everyone one of them and eventually tearing out pages. "He is teaching you this crap? Fine then. I will teach you kids about werewolves and how to ward them off!" he called out

Rando stuck up his hand… what was supposedly broken. But he explained it just healed over night due to his superior genetics. "Why werewolves?" he asked. "What about warding off dirtbloods?" he grinned. Stephoine snapped her pencil in 2 by Rando's remarks. She grinned for a brief moment when she snapped her pencil, thinking it as Rando's neck.

Professor Spark turned to Rando. "We will learn… what I TELL YOU!" he shot back. Hunter found it rather odd. But Spark did teach them how to summon Silver glow, that would ward off a werewolf, and it a werewolf is hit by it in the right spot, it could be a fatal blow. "Potter… do you have any questions?" Spark called out, for some reason. Hunter shook his head no, Spark would do this every so often, and only to Hunter.

The classes went by quickly, Hunter was forced once again to stay behind. However Adam and Jason found him. "DUDE!" they called out, they placed in Hunter's hands a small map. Adam grinned. "Watch this. Step too it!" the map unfolded and revealed images of people on it! It showed there they stood and where they were going! Hunter smiled to the brother.

"Hey… thanks" he grinned; they smiled back as they got ready for the trip. Hunter opened the map and saw the students leaving. He found it cool. Hunter used the map to find different locations and passages in the school. He was able to avoid the teachers and not get into trouble. Much to his surprise though, one of the passages led to Ringsquare! He saw Stephoine and Chris standing in the tavern when Hunter pushed on the wall. It gave way and showed the inside of the tavern.

"Sweet" Hunter grinned as he walked in. Stephoine turned, and did a double take.

"Hunter Potter!" she whispered. He smiled and nodded. Chris turned and saw the map.

He grinned. "Those brothers of mine" he laughed.

Hunter looked down at the map; on the side it had these odd words. "Hairyfoot, Scalebelly, Clawtoe, Pawstone… What the hell is that?" he asked Stephoine, even she too was puzzled.

"I don't know Hunter, it might be a code or something. I can't really say for sure" Hunter then had a grin on his face. "I'm starved, let's go get snacks and crap" he grinned. Chris agreed fully. Stephoine was unsure.

"Just as long as we get you back in time. You know how pissed Darcodorf will be if he caught you out…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Hunter shot back. "Come on let's go!" he grinned. Hunter brought all he wanted for snacks, Chris loaded up on the jellybeans and Stephoine got her personal favorites. Candies that were enchanted with facts and stories, when you chew them you will memorize them instantly. Hunter picked up Helmsley's favorite treat, House elves and dust bunny candies. When they finished. Hunter treated his friends to a cup of hot coffee at the Ringbucks store.

"Damn, I didn't know you were THAT loaded!" Chris smirked as he drank. Hunter smirked back.

"I know. I'm that damn rich. But beside that I buy what I want, and my damn uncle can't tell me other wise!" he grinned. Stephoine was going to say something till she saw some of the teachers outside.

"DUCK!" she whispered loudly, they hid under the table. They saw Showgrid, Mick Choclate, Professor Vicky and Professor Mysterio all sit at the table across from them.

"Ok, now I think we all know why we are here… HBK" Mick announces. Everyone nodded. "Now, I understand not many of you many know how dangerous he really is. He's the one that led Vincemort to Hunter Potter's parents, which led to their deaths. Now I feel he is come to finish the job by killing Hunter. I know the kid is a pain in the ass some of the time, but we cannot allow him to be harmed," he announced.

"Pain in the ass?" Hunter whispered. Stephoine quickly covered his mouth so they wouldn't be caught.

"The question is, how do we stop HBK?" asked Professor Mysterio. "I know he has the power to blow up 12 mortals… and his former friend too Pat Patterson. All what remained of him was that baby toe some kid found"

The room began to whisper once again, but Mick called for their attention. "I know this raised a concern. But I feel we can pull through. I have summoned close friends of Darcodorf's to help with security. They are willing to guard the school at night…"

"Who are they?" asked Professor Vicky. "We the teacher have a right to know who is guarding the school at night, for the student's sake!"

Mick was hesitating. "Well… they're dragons," he stated. The room went quite.

"Dragons?" Showgrid asked. "That's perfect!"

The teacher stared at him as if he had a hole in his head. "Perfect… you think Dragons are good to have flying around the school?" Professor Mysterio asked.

"But of course, they are a lot safer than those damn tormentors. But one thing I do not understand Mick… The Potters knew HBK as a commissioner, why would HBK betray them to Vincemort?" he asked.

Mick signed. "Greed I suppose. But let us not forget the task at hand, HBK will be caught… dead or alive"

Hunter was stunned; he was never told of this part of his life, when the teachers left the room, Hunter, Stephoine and Chris came out from under the table. Hunter felt Chris' hand on his shoulder. "You ok man?" he asked.

"No… I won't be… not till this HBK bastard is dead" he shot back. Hunter finished his drink. "I'm heading back. I'll see you guys later" he gathered up his belongings and went back through the hidden door at the tavern. Hunter was determined now more than ever to stop HBK once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas

Chapter 7 It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

The HBK scare had died down during the month of December. It was Christmas time, and everyone was in high spirits… all but Hunter that is. He was still enraged from what he learned of HBK. Stephoine told him "Don't do anything stupid!" But Hunter was determined to take down HBK himself. The Christmas spirit didn't lift many spirits this year, especially Showgrid. He learned Wingspan wasn't doing so well in trial. Hunter and the others visited trying to cheer him up. But Showgrid wanted nothing to do with them; he hasn't eaten or slept in days. Chris suggested they looked up past trials and see if Wingspan had a chance in court. Many were stunned by Chris… he actually wanted to do some research! Well the library was full of trials of mythical beasts… the extreme very few one their trials. "Man, how come the dragons win?" Chris asked.

"Because Dragons can talk you know! So they can represent themselves well" Stephoine shot back. Hunter threw the book in frustration nearly hitting one of the other students that was reading across from them. He nearly struck John Cena, who shouted.

"HEY! THE YOU CAN'T SEE ME IS JUST AN EXPRESSION!" he yelled from across the room, but was quickly shushed by the librarian.

Hunter smirked momentarily from the moment, yet his smile quickly vanished. "This is ridiculous! Wingspan shouldn't be put on trial… he didn't DO anything! I mean come on, half of us wanted to kick Rando's ass. He had the guts to throw him, he could have done a lot worst" Hunter explained.

They stopped looking through books wondering what they could do now for Wingspan. Unfortunately there wasn't a single idea that could help them. Stephoine decided to go upstairs and get ready for Christmas, this year she was staying at school with Chris and Hunter. Her parents were taking a trip of Dragon hill in England. She talked about it during their walk back to the room. "They say there is a spot where no grass grows, many assumed it was where a dragon died!" she explained, overhearing their conversation. Kane walked in right behind them.

"You don't say? I know about that place, but it's not what you think. No dragon has died there I know!" he smirked. They all turned and looked at him.

"Really? Then want is it?" Questioned Chris, a smirk came across Kane's face.

"You really wanna know?" he asked. They nodded.

Kane smirked at their curious faces. "Well spit it out!" Potter ordered.

Kane kept smiling, as if saying 'I know something you don't' look. "Well the thing is… I can't tell you!" Kane replied in a haunting whisper to the three. Steph was spooked by the smile he had on his face.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell say you know what it is and not tell us!" he demanded.

Kane started laughing as he walked away from them; the students kept staring at Kane oddly wondering what was so funny. Chris sighed. "That's the thing with him. If it makes us confused or scared, he laughs"

Christmas day

Hunter was woke up on Christmas day… this time it was his dragon Helmsley that awoke him. Jumping on his head and chirping, he was excited about something. Helmsley ran in circles on Hunter in every which way. Hunter slowly opened his eye and got up. Helmsley went around and tugged the sheets off the bed. "Ok, ok I'm up!" Hunter shot back. Helmsley began to run in circle, Hunter opened the door seeing Chris outside ready to burst into his room and jump him.

Chris was stunned to see Hunter up and quickly pretended he was going to do something else.

"Oh… hey!" Chris grinned.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Look you don't need to get me up every Christmas" Hunter stated. Chris shrugged; they went down to the main Christmas tree to see their gifts. Hunter spotted on right away. There was a long gift, wrapped up quite nicely. Hunter slid down the banister and to the tree. Stephoine was there waiting for them. She didn't even blink when Hunter had already torn into the gifts. The first one was something Hunter never thought he would get. "Dude…." Chris whispered. It was the Lightning bolt flying sledgehammer. A grin plastered on Hunter's face.

"I got it… I got it!" he cheered. "It's MINE!" Stephoine looked unsure about it, she feared it was sent my HBK. But that didn't stop her at the moment from opening her gifts. She got new books, supplies, clothing and treats from her parents and friends of the family. Chris got home made stuff as usual and some new clothing from the store.

"Sweet! Sparkling jackets!" he grinned. Hunter saw his dragon Helmsley digging though the wrapping paper, finding something from himself in the mess. He pulled it up and ripped it open. Inside was a little harness, very light weight and fit him like a glove.

"What do you have there?" Hunter asked him. He lifted it up and grinned at what was there. A letter harness, to make flying trips much easier for him, he saw the card. It was from Kane.

"I should have known." Hunter smirked. Helmsley got some treats, squeaking house elf toys and even a sweater from Chris' mother. Everyone had a good Christmas; Hunter kept staring at his new Hammer. "Can you imagine how much ass I can kick with this thing?" he asked his friends.

Stephoine was unsure. "Hunter you don't know who sent it. All we know if could be cursed by HBK!" she stated. Hunter smirked.

"COULD… but it doesn't mean he did" he shot back. It wasn't long before Hunter knocked on every door in Griffengree showing off the Lightning bolt to everyone. Kane in particular was pleased. Hunter yelled out. "For a free demo! Go to the main hall and watch me fly!" he would call. Everyone followed Hunter to see the new Lightning Bolt in action. Everyone but Stephoine, she knew very well Hunter could be in real danger.

When Stephoine couldn't keep quite about it anymore; she went to the head Fidget coach of the team Professor Jim Ross. He is just as passionate about the game as Hunter was. Stephoine knocked on the door. "Professor Ross?" she called. Opening the door she found him watching old videos. He turned around to face her.

"Why Miss Stephoine, what are you doing here?" he questioned her.

Stephoine swallowed her pride knowing Hunter and Chris would be upset with her. "Professor Ross, Hunter got a new flying hammer today… the Lighting bolt. There was no name on it, and no card. I'm worried it came from HBK and it could be cursed," she explained. Professor Ross was stunned.

"Cursed you say? Well then, I have no other choice… where is Mr. Potter now?" he asked her. Stephoine told him he was in the main all showing off the new hammer. He left immediately. Stephoine quickly followed him to the main hall. Hunter just got onto the hammer.

"I heard that thing goes really fast. And one time a crook tried to steal one, peel the flesh from his bones!" Kane grinned as he told the tale.

"EW!" came Stevie Richards. "You like that kind of stuff do you?"

Kane shrugged. "I'm exposed to it often, it just become natural. And yes, I do like that kind of stuff" Hunter was about to take off when Professor Ross blew his whistle.

"HOLD IT!" he called out.

"Damn" Hunter hissed.

Professor Ross approached Hunter. "Get off now. I am confiscating it until farther notice" he ordered. The room was outraged.

"But this is our chance to win the cup! We have a game next week! Potter needs something to ride damn it! And I need a cerebral assassin!" Kane yelled back.

Professor Ross looked at Kane. "Do you know where it came from? If so tell me and he can keep it" Kane went silent, however he was still pissed off. Hunter got off, and reluctantly handed over the hammer. He saw Stephoine look towards him, she knew by the look in his eyes that she went and told Professor Ross. When Professor Ross left the room, out of pent up frustration Kane slammed his fist through the table breaking it in 2 instantly. The others were stunned, but Hunter wasn't. He saw the ash marks on the table and from where he stood. Kane was pissed.

"Our one chance… ONE CHANCE…." Kane growled. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. When he regained himself Kane looked to the others. "We have a week… one damn week to get it back… I will talk to Professor Ross about this" he told his teammates. They all nodded as Kane left to catch up. Hunter left the room without speaking a word to Stephoine.

Classes started back up a few days later. Kane had kept Hunter posted on trying to get back the Lighting Bolt. So far all attempts have failed miserably. Hunter over heard Adam talk to Rob Van Damson about Kane flying off the handle. "He did that one time, and set Professor Ross on fire!" Adam stated.

Rob smirked and nodded. "I remembered that! Man that was funny. Didn't he lose a bet when Mr. Stevely was around? You know win, or shave your head? But dude… a teacher getting roasted. I don't think we can have another fire drill like that." Hunter stopped as he turned to see Adam and Rob going down another hall as they talked about Kane's temper. Hunter sighed hoping Kane won't fly off the handle this time… if he did. He knew he would never get his new hammer back. Hunter had been staying after class as of late with Professor Nash, who was teaching him how to ward off the Tormentors.

"Well… we concluded the charms don't work to well for you, therefore we need a spell," He explained.

Hunter was confused. "A spell?"

Professor Nash nodded. "Yes, a spell. Now here's what we do. I will use the fear sphere. It will change into a Tormentor and then you will battle it. Think of your proudest achievements, and then shout out Expecto Begonus." Nash stated.

Hunter looked unsure. "Are you sure this will work? I feel like a total idiot," he asked.

Professor Nash through about it. "No" he replied honestly. "But it's worth a shot" He unleashed the sphere and it took shape of a Tormentor.

Hunter thought of his proudest moments. Winning the Fidget cup, catching the snatch, being called a cerebral assassin, it began to flood his mind. However he heard the slight sound of his parents screaming as they were being killed in the back of his mind. He drowned them out with the cheers from his fellow students. "EXPECTO BEGONUS" Hunter called out. A strong light emitted from his wand, he nearly did it. However the tormentor was too strong and overpowered his blast. It tried to attack Hunter. But a bight light destroyed the sphere's illusion. Professor Nash saw the necklace he wore glow.

"My, those dragon teeth do get more powerful with age" he stated. He handed Hunter a bottle of water and set him on his way. "We will try again tomorrow," he stated. Hunter simply nodded, feeling drained from the experience.

"Before I go…" Hunter called. Professor Nash turned around. "What's under the Tormentor's cloak? I got to settle a bet with one of the other guys" he questioned.

Professor Nash smirked. "You think there's a chick under there waiting for you to look up her dress? Hunter. No one knows but the one who they take. The Tormentors will take off their cloaks when they administer the death kiss. That will happen to HBK if they find him. The Ministry of Magic has said so." With that Professor Nash left. Hunter walked out of the room, only to run into Professor Ross.

"Potter, I was looking all over for you!" he called out. Much to Hunter's shock, he got his broom back! Hunter grinned at Professor Ross. "Win us that game tomorrow" he nodded to him. Hunter smiled back.

"Oh I will. I'm going to be that damn good once again!" he laughed. When Professor Ross left, Hunter saw Stephoine in the hall with a nose in a book. She walked up to him.

"Uh… hi" she whispered.

"Hey…. So… You're the one that squealed huh?" he asked her. Stephoine simply nodded. "Steph… I understand why you did it. Ok, I'm not mad at you anymore" Stephoine lowered her book. She smiled.

"No one ever calls me Steph" she grinned. They were about to talk some more. But Chris stormed into the hall.

"STEPHOINE!" He roared. She turned and noticed his pissed off look. "I can't find Nibbles," he explained.

"I'll help you. Why so pissed?" she asked. Chris took hold of her arm and led her to their room. He went to his bed and pulled back the sheets, there was drops of blood and cat hair all over his bed. Hunter tried to hold back a laugh.

"That cat ate nibbles!" he smirked.

Chris wasn't laughing. "Stop being an assclown Hunter! Yes her damn cat ate my pet!" he shot back. Steph felt really bad for what happened. She just got Hunter talking to her again… Now Chris won't speak to her.


	8. Chapter 8 In a bolt of lightning

Chapter 8 in a bolt of lighting

Hunter was all pumped for the game, despite the rain. He knew he was going to win the game for Griffengree. It was for the finals, winners go to the playoff for the cup, to become champion of Fidget. Kane looked down at the lightning bolt. "You better kick some ass with that thing. I hope you have flown it already"

Hunter smirked. "I don't need to break it in Kane. I know how to ride. You know who the hell I am. I'm that damn good." Hunter shot back.

Kane only shrugged to Hunter. "Your flesh, your funeral" They walked out onto the field. Today's game was against Camelclaw. The team consisted of a woman seeker by the name of Christy seemed to have caught Hunter's eyes. However a swift nudge from Kane snapped him out of it. The team was small, however fast. Chavo who is a nephew of Eddie from Scaleyarse somehow found his way into Camelclaw. There was also Paul London, Billy Kidman, and three exchange students from Japan. Funaki, Akio and the largest one Kenzo.

"We got our work cut out for us," Nitro stated. Kane turned around.

"What… you chicken?" he smirked. Nitro glared at Kane, but Kane knew he had to get him rallied up so he would do some damage on the field. Jason and Adam were set; Rob had done his traditional stretches before the match. Stevie…. Was just Stevie. They walked out being drenched from the rain, but the game was on. Hunter let his teammates go on before him. When they did their laps, Hunter came out to please his people of Griffengree. He raised his arms with the Lightning bolt in hand showing off. Which got his house to their feet cheering for him.

"Oh yeah… that damn good" Hunter grinned. He got on the Lightning Bolt, however was quite shocked when it wouldn't go off the ground. Kane came by a smirked to Hunter.

"Potter, it's called the Lightning Bolt for a reason. It has to be struck my lightning dumbass!" Kane laughed. Hunter rolled his eyes and pointed the Hammer to the sky. Instantly it was stuck and started to glow. Hunter's eyes widened, as a grin plastered across his face.

"Sweet" he grinned. Hunter got on and expected it to just glide onto the field. However Kane knew better and let out a high-pitched whistle to his team.

"BACK UP!" he called out, they all backed away as Hunter started to get off the ground. In a flash he flew all over the place, up down side to side with no stopping him! Everyone grew dizzy at the sight, till Hunter finally slowed down. He was pale and looked air sick. Kane on the other hand nearly fell of his stick laughing, knowing very well that was going to happen.

Kane was about to say something. However Hunter glared at him. "Shut up… just shut the hell up" he growled, the game was on. Hunter took a while to control the hammer; it was much faster than the Pedigree 9000. But he quickly caught on, and was able to control it.

"THAT'S IT POTTER!" called out Stevie. Hunter was close at catching the snatch a few times, however Christy would be close at hand and he didn't dare shove her off or try and hit her.

"POTTER! WHAT IS SHE YOUR GRANDMOTHER? GET OFF YOUR STICK AND CATCH THE DAMN SNATCH!" Kane yelled out to him.

"Fine, don't let your stick go too far up your ass" Hunter muttered back.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kane growled. Hunter was greatful his hammer could fly faster than Kane! Looking about on the field Hunter spotted the snatch. It was near the ground. Due to the rain it was slower, which would be an easy target for him. Hunter swooped down to catch it, however he was stunned to see a group of Tormentors waiting for him. Hunter had his wand with him and casted a repelling spell towards them. Much to his shock they were thrown against a wall and slumped to the ground. Hunter quickly caught the snatch ending the game. The cup was close at had! Griffengree celebrated the victory, but Hunter kept looking down towards the Tormentors. He landed before them and took off the cloak, much to his surprise they were students from Scaleyarse!

"OH DEAR GODS THEY'RE HORRIBLE!" Called out Nitro in a sarcastic tone.

"I'M BLIND DUDE" Rob called back.

Kane smirked as he landed on the ground before the fake Tormentors. "Well look at who we have here… Rando, Tyson, Batista, Flair, Ooo and they have a big one too. Heidenreich if I am not mistaken" Kane smirked. Professor Ross stormed down to the students.

"Well I'll be a jackrabbit on a hot griddle in the middle of summer," he proclaimed. Professor Ross took them all by the collars. "You boy are going to paying for this big time!" and escorted them off the field. Everyone was cheering for this. No one liked them anyway! Kane turned to Hunter and smirked.

"Potter has a crush," he whispered. Hunter quickly shoved him ignoring his little chant. The rain clouds soon cleared, Hunter knew he had to fix things between Stephoine and Chris, so he took Chris out for a ride on the new Lightning Bolt. After some fresh air, Chris was still ticked off at Stephoine for the loss of Nibble.

The party went on into the night for the Fidget Team. Hunter in particular partied harder than any of the other guys. Knowing he did a kick ass job. He would jump up on the table yelling out. "I'M THAT DAMN GOOD! I AM THE GAME!" The other just rolled their eyes.

"Hunter, get your ass off the table, we all won this!" Shot back Stevie.

Hunter smirked back. "What did you do?" Hunter shot back in question. Stevie crossed his arms know well Hunter was drunk off his ass.

"In case you didn't see… I was the one that made sure those flying metal sheets never hit you! And I scored the extra points." Richards shot back. Kane walked over and put his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Man, forget about it. Hunter is too hammered. What you say now will not register till tomorrow morning…. When he has a killer hangover" Kane smirked. Richards smiled back. They let Hunter say what he wanted, knowing very will he will be regretting it tomorrow.

Later that Night.

Hunter was passed out on his bed, a shrilling shriek ripped through the room, making Hunter's headache known to him. "Oh damn…. My head" he sighed. Getting out of bed, he went to see what had happened. Hunter opened the door that linked to Chris' room. His eyes widened to see the curtain slashed and the mirror broken. "DAMN!" Hunter yelled out. The whole Griffengree house was awakened. Kane came to see and could sense something. The students began to panic.

"Everyone remain calm" Kane called out, however no one listened, with a roll of his eyes. Kane, yelled out. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Everyone paused; Kane's yelling woke not only Professor Ross… but also everyone in Ringwarts!

The students were taken out quickly as they waited in the hall to see what was going on. Professor Ross asked the new mural (was that of a man holding an Urn) "Mr. Bearer, did you see who came in?" Professor Ross asked.

"OH YESSSS" it replied in a freaky, high pitched voice.

Professor Ross continued. "Who did you let in here? And how did they know about the password?"

The Mural grinned. "It was an older man… he had a paper… with the new password… Oh Yesssssss!"

Professor Ross turned to the students. "Who wrote the password on a piece of paper?" he questioned, three of the students raised their hands. "Ok, who has LOST that paper?" he asked them. One raised their hand. It was none other than John Cena.

"Look, I was giving this girl my number… and it must have fallen out!" Cena explained. Professor Ross turned to see Taker Darcodorf coming up the stairs.

"What the hell happened this time?" Darcodorf demanded.

Professor Ross explained the whole thing. Hunter didn't listen in. He was suffering from a major hang over from the night. Kane however listened in, Taker called him over to let him in on what was going on. As they three of them talked. Many of the students glared at Cena.

"You were giving a chick your number? Have you considered that HBK could change forms to a girl?" demanded Nitro.

Cena's eyes widened in shock, he didn't even consider the thought. "Damn… I could have given a dude my…" Before he could finish the thought, Kane returned to the group.

"We are going to do a quick search of the room, we will see if there is any sign of HBK in that room. If not. We will go back inside and sleep for the night. Tomorrow there will be a new password and we will have increased security." Kane announced. He, Darcodorf and Professor Ross entered the room. No one knew how they were going to see if HBK was still inside. Hunter watched as his dragon Helmsley quickly followed them in. The students waited 20 minutes outside till Kane, Taker Darcodorf and Professor Ross returned.

"Well it's safe now" Announced Professor Ross.

"How do you know?" Questioned Rob Van Damson.

Taker Darcodorf and Kane looked to one another. "Uh…. Internet?" Kane blurred out.

"Whatever" Rob replied. Everyone was too tired to care, but everyone noticed the harsh glare Taker gave Kane. The students went back inside to sleep Hunter was passed out against the wall in the hallway.

Hunter did manage to recover from the hang over; he was at breakfast the next day feeling better, with a slight headache. He didn't notice the new guard dragons in front of the tower; he just walked right by then and went to the main hall. Unconsciously he sat right next to Chris for breakfast. "Damn you were piss drunk" Chris joked, he looked down the table, seeing Stephoine eat with some other people and saying away from Chris. After breakfast, they decided to get some air. Hunter and Chris sat outside till Helmsley came in with a letter. It was from Showgrid.

"Hey… Showgrid has invited us over for drinks. Come on, let's go talk to Showgrid" Hunter stated. Chris nodded in agreement and carried Helmsley with him. They reached Showgrid's place where there was cold beer on hand. And yes Hunter and Chris were legal to drink. Showgrid wasn't in the best of moods but he needed to talk to someone.

"Thanks for coming guys" he said. Hunter and Chris just nodded as they sat down before their drinks. Showgrid let out a large sigh. "Wingspan lost his trial… they are going to put him down," he explained.

Hunter was stunned. "How could he lose? I mean Rando just got in trouble for pretending to be a Tormentor, his arm is fine!" Hunter shot back.

Showgrid looked to Hunter. "His father JBM took care of the trail got a fancy lawyer. And proved to the jury that Rando has been emotionally tarnished from this ordeal."

"Is that even possible for Rando? I mean come on! Rando is an assclown, and besides, he has no emotion to begin with!"

Showgrid turned to Chris. "You are one to talk. You are angry with Stephoine for what happened to Nibbles. Isn't a friendship greater than that of a loss pet?" Showgrid questioned. Helmsley chirped in Showgrid's comments. "Oh hey, you were the one that didn't like Nibbles!" Showgrid stated.

Chris was silent, realizing that Showgrid was right. No loss of a pet is greater than the loss of a friendship. "Damn… don't I feel like the jackass of the year" Chris sighed.

"Well then, there is only one thing you can do… You have to go and talk to her," Showgrid stated. Hunter and Chris left without taking a sip of their drinks. They knew they needed to find Stephoine.

They looked all day, and couldn't find her anywhere. However another trip to Ringsquare was arranged. Hunter used his map once again to go through the tunnels and get there without being noticed. "Damn this thing kicks ass" he smirked as he arrived. He met up with Chris at the Wailing Ref's, the most haunted place in all of Ringsquare. Hunter remained invisible as Chris walked the streets alone. He was soon confronted my Batista and Ric. Then Rando came out of hiding.

"Well look at what we have here… Chris Jericsley. All alone and no where to go I see?" Rando smirked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Chris demanded.

Rando smiled back. "More like, what the hell are you doing here without your little protector? Potter isn't here to save you" he smirked. Chris was trying to hold back a laugh. "What's so damn funny?" Rando demanded.

Chris let out a laugh. "The fact that I need Hunter to protect me! I am the HIGHLIGHT of Griffengree!" he smirked. Rando didn't look impressed.

"Want me to take care of him?" Batista asked.

Chris pulled out his wand. "I would watch it, I learned a trick or two from my older brother who works with dragons… he has to learn tricks or else he could be killed by those creatures. So go ahead, bring it on!" Chris grinned. Batista pulled out his wand, he was about to cast a spell when Hunter grabbed a handful of mud and threw it right in Batista's face. Rando was taken back.

"You… You didn't even say anything!" he stuttered.

Chris grinned and blew the tip of his wand like a smoking gun. "New trick. No words necessary!" Chris smiled, Rando grew concerned, and that was till he heard someone else laughing with Chris. In the shadows he turned, he saw Hunter's head… just his head with a grin on his face.

"POTTER!" he yelled. Hunter turned and looked at Rando. Chris started to get concern.

"Crap" he whispered.

"Damn it" Muttered Hunter. He took off his cloak and stood next to Chris.

Rando had a smirk of victory. "Oh this is too good. Hunter Potter in Ringsquare, you know what I'm going to do to you?" Rando grinned.

Hunter mouthed the same words back being sarcastic, but that just made Rando smile even more. All he did was back away and leave. Hunter knew he was going to get in trouble and quickly left. He went through the tunnel and hid his cloak. Just as he came out, and closed the passage, Professor Spark greeted Hunter.

"Well… hello Hunter. What are you doing on this side of the school?" he questioned. Before Hunter could answer, Spark took hold of his shoulder. "Let's talk in my office shall we?" he asked. Left with no other choice Hunter went with him to the office. The door was instantly closed as Spark glared at Hunter. "Do you know… why you are here?" he asked.

Hunter shrugged. "You can't resist my awesome powers and abilities?" He joked. Spark wasn't smiling.

"No… Rando told me you went to Ringsquare… without signed permission… against school rules. You know you are so much like your damn father. Always getting his ass in trouble! Always breaking the rules. You are so much like him it sickens me! You are just like him, which means you'll end up just like him!" Spark shot back.

Hunter clenched his fists. "SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY FATHER! Just because I am like him, doesn't mean I'll have the same faith as he and my mother did, as for getting into trouble. Look at who you're running rat is… Rando… And by the sounds of it, Rando is just like you when you were a damn little asshole like he was!" Hunter yelled back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Spark roared in anger. "Empty out your pockets!" Spark roared. Hunter refused at first, yet slowly he took out everything in his pockets and slammed them on the table for Spark to see. When the map appeared, Spark picked it up instantly.

"Reveal" he ordered the map. The map folded out and opened, Spark looked even more pissed than before. "Your map told me to kiss your ass!" He hissed.

Hunter shrugged. "Hey I am not going to argue with the map!" he smirked. Spark goes to the fireplace and called Professor Nash to the room, Nash arrived through the fireplace in no time. Spark, glaring at him with great hate, greeted him. "Does this… look farmiller to you?" Spark questions.

Nash picks up the map and smirks at the kiss my ass comment. He looked to Spark. "It's from the Gags and giggles joke shop" Hunter knew then and there Nash was lying his ass off. It didn't come from a joke shop! Just then the door bursts open. Chris stood there panting, trying to catch his breath. He knew Hunter needed backup on this.

"That map…. I… got… for… Hunter… at… joke… shop… brothers… helped… me!" he said in between gasps. Hunter just nodded to the fact. Spark however wasn't really convinced. With great reluctance, Professor Spark let the boys go but kept the map. However Professor Nash wasn't through with them yet. He brought the boys into his office.

"You know guys that was pretty dumb," he stated to them. They were about to argue back. "Don't start. Hunter you damn well know there is someone after you out there, and here you are putting your ass in trouble when your parents died protecting you! That is no way to pay them back for what they did and the sacrifice they made!" he growled. Hunter was taken away, shocked. Yet he knew that Professor Nash was right. They boys walked out, Hunter felt like he had a pit in his stomach. Before he could say a word, they ran into Stephoine.

"GUYS!" she called out. They both turned to look at her. "Wingspan lost the appeal… he's going to be executed," she told them with a heavy heart.

Chris tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "You know… next time… you could have pulled down Batista's pants" Chris chimed in.

Hunter stared at his friend. "There would be no way in hell I would ever go near enough to Batista to pull down his pants! This day just gets better and better" Hunter stated with sarcasm.


	9. Chapter 9 Scaleyarse is going down

Chapter 9 Scaleyarse is going down

Stephoine shows the boys the note she just for from Showgrid. "He just sent it, he would like all of us to come over to see him later on…" She explained.

Hunter sighed. "Damn Rando… why the hell did he and his dad have to go and do this! Wingspan was a kick ass creature!" Hunter sighed.

"Oh… and Chris… I'm REALLY sorry about Nibbles" Stephoine stated. Chris nodded and let out a smirk.

"I'm sorry to, come to think of it, if your cat didn't get Nibbles, I think Helmsley would have. I have no idea why your pets hated him!" Chris replied. Hunter smiled knowing everything is back to normal with his friends. They continued their classes; as a matter of fact they had their mythical creature's class next. Showgrid was in no mood to teach.

"I have been told that Wingspan will be put down…" he explained, the class felt sad… all but Rando, Batista and Ric were upset about this loss.

Rando stood up. "About damn time! That thing nearly killed me!" he yelled out.

"Rando… that wouldn't be the first time, for someone trying to take you out" Called out Chris.

"Shut up!" Rando shot back.

There wasn't much they had learned today in that class. Showgrid always had to take a moment to step outside to regain him self, when class finished. Stephoine over heard Rando talk about how big of a baby Showgrid was. "What a wuss, over some dumb creature!" he stated. Stephoine handed Hunter her books as she approached Rando and his lackeys.

"You damn little pissant son of a…" Before Steph even finished her sentence, her fist met Rando's face. She knocked him out! Hunter and Chris dropped their books in shock.

"Damn… that was one mean right hook" Chris grinned. Steph turned to Batista and Ric. They just picked up Rando and ran. She looked back to her friends with the biggest grin she has had in a long time.

"Damn… that felt really good!" Stephoine took her books back from Hunter and went on her way.

Chris and Hunter stood there in aw. "Remind me never to piss her off," he whispered to Hunter.

"I will if you remind me" Hunter replied back. They went to their charm class, and much to their surprise Stephoine wasn't there! The class flew by quickly as Hunter and Chris began to look for her. Hunter got Helmsley to help, Helmsley could smell her miles away, and he found her in the main common room passed out on the table!

"Oh dear God… HBK got to her!" Chris freaked. Hunter noticed the slight drool coming from Steph's mouth.

"Naw, she's just tired. She's passed out!" he replied. He gently shook her wake. Steph snapped out of it and looked around the room. "Hey sleepy head. You missed Charms class" Hunter explained, Stephoine didn't seem worried, so they headed to Professor Kim's class. They were a little late however it didn't really noticed; the class was staring into a crystal ball. They took their seats and Professor Kin gave her lesson.

"I see something in here for Stephoine… She will fail her classes, all of them. And never to appear at Ringwarts again" she call out. Steph wasn't fazed. "Hunter Potter, I have another message for you… a grim message!" she called out.

"OH CAN IT WITH THE GRIM MESSAGES!" Stephoine shot back, the group gasped at her outburst. "I MEAN IT, SCREW YOU AND YOUR CRYSTAL BALL!" with that she stormed out of the classroom! Hunter turned to Chris who was just as shocked.

"Dude… we're rubbing off on her. She needs some girlfriends!" he smirked. Hunter lost it then and there.

Later that Night, Hunter was studying for exams, however his mind was elsewhere. Fidget finals were tomorrow against Scaleyarse. Hunter grinned at his lightning blot hammer was all set to go, there was a storm recently and it was just charged. "Oh we are going to smoke them huh?" he asked his lightning bolt. However a quick snap of Helmsley's tail brought Hunter out of it! "OW!" Hunter looked down seeing Helmsley get jealous once again. "Sorry little guy, but this is a big match tomorrow. Besides don't you want me to kick Rando's ass?" Hunter asked him. Helmsley cooed to him in agreement. "That's my bud! Now I suppose we need sleep. So let's call it a night and hit the bed" Hunter got into bed and tried to sleep. But he kept thinking about how much he and the team were going to win tomorrow. But as soon as he settled down from the though, he started to have Nightmares. Something was coming after him, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop them. He could hear his parents screaming for help, begging not to be killed.

Then he heard a deep voice call to him. "Harry… You will know soon enough" Hunter woke, only to see Helmsley growl to the window. Hunter opened the blinds and was stunned to see a black panther look back at him! Hunter ran to get Chris, yet when he turned back around…the panther was gone…

"Damn… I got to lay off the water before bed, must be something in the plastic" Hunter signed as he went back to bed and tried to get some sleep.

GAME DAY!

Hunter had just finished lacing up when Kane called a group meeting. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" he called out, everyone focused on him. "We got a hell of a game, and we know damn well what those guys will do to win and beat us. They will try and take us out one by one… Just remember this… We are smarter than them… We are more cunning, and we will hand them their Asses on a silver platter!" Kane yelled out getting the guys pumped. "We have a slight change in plans, they have a new guy by the name of Heidenreich. We have seen his size, but we have never seen him play. They are pulling out all the stops, so let's do the same. Don't be afraid to play dirty. ALRIGHT!" Kane called. The guys cheered back all set to play. Hunter stood up with his Lightning Bolt Hammer in hand.

"Now, I wanna say something… Rando's ass is mine!" he grinned, the guys smiled and agreed as they made their way out onto the field. Hunter did his usual pose and stuff for the Griffengree house. Kane just rolled his eyes at him.

"You know if I had my own entrance, I would make fire come from the roof tops or some sort of place with four corners" he told Hunter after his pose.

Hunter smirked. "What's stopping you?"

Kane signed. "The fire code" he replied as he got onto the field. Hunter got on the Lightning Bolt and flew around once to show off. Scaleyarse soon followed with Heidenreich as their new captain.

"This is gonna be fun" stated Stevie in a sarcastic overtone.

Kane just rolled his eyes at him. "Stevie, you have suffered worst"

He nodded to Kane. "Yeah… you being my room mate!"

"Shut up" growled Kane. Scaleyarse were on the field as the items were released. Hunter decided to show off for the first while; grabbing some of the steel metal and having the team of Scaleyarse fly right into them. However Scaleyarse didn't even start their terror. Heidenreich took out Nitro in 10 minutes of the match. He slammed him hard against the sidewall knocking him out.

"NITRO!" called out Rob, who was soon knocked off his stick my Tyson. Rob fell over 10 feet to the ground landing harshly. Kane was getting pissed.

"That's the final straw! HUNTER!" Kane called out. Hunter turned to him. Kane smirked and pointed to Heidenreich, Hunter smirked to Kane knowing what he was thinking. Hunter flew over to Heidenreich, doing circles around him getting him distracted.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled out.

Hunter smiled back. "Nothing much, just a distraction. See?" Hunter asked. Heidenreich shook his head no, in a split second Hunter moved down as Kane slammed Heidenreich into the wall at a great force, the wall was cracked and had an imprint of the Scaleyarse captain as he slid down the wall knocked out cold.

"Nice! Well… you think he knows now about the big red machine?" Hunter laughed as he high fived Kane. As they took out Heidenreich, Richards and Edge got 15 points. But the only point that really mattered is the Snatch point. Hunter began to look around as Rando did a sweep down below. Rando saw Hunter looking down smirking at him. He flew up to confront him.

"What with the damn grin Potter?" he demanded.

Hunter just smiled back. "My captain just kicked your captain's ass" Hunter replied. At the same time they both saw a glimmer below them… it was the Snatch! Rando swooped down after spotting it. Hunter however took a 5 second break.

"4… 3… 2…1" With that said Hunter flew right past Rando who was just reaching for it; Hunter grabbed the Snatch and won the game!

"GRIFFENGREE WINS! GRIFFENGREE WINS!" Called out Cena who was guest announcer. Hunter did a victory lap around the field showing off the snatch. He clenched his free hand in pride of what he did. To his shock he made a charm, it looked like an iron cross!

"Whoa…" he whispered as he tucked it away for later. Griffengree house celebrated with the belt, Hunter wore it most of the night, yet everyone took turns wearing it. Taker Darcodorf allowed the students to use the main hall as a celebration area. Food and drinks were provided as they all celebrated. The team was happy, Hunter felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Hunter knew for that party, he wasn't going to drink himself stupid. For exams started the next day! He was ready for the first time. He showed Professor Nash the pendent he created during the Fidget game, as well as how well he could ward off dark magic. He passed with flying colors. The next exam was mythical creatures, the easiest exam yet. Showgrid feared there would be another injury and he would lose another one of his treasured creatures, he taught the class small harmless ones. Again Hunter aced it.

The next exam, Hunter wasn't too sure of. Professor Kim told him to look into the crystal ball and see something of the future. However all Hunter saw was mist, and down Professor Kim's shirt! However Hunter watched as her eyes gazed over, a haunting voice came out of her. "The dark master will reveal one of his servants tonight… beware!" Hunter stood back as she snapped out of it.

"My… is the test over?" she asked Hunter. He bolted out the door telling Stephoine and Chris what happened in the hallway.

"Damn, that's some prediction… for once it sounds right" Stephoine stated. When they all finished their exams they went to see Showgrid using the invisible cloak. It broke Hunter's heart to see Wingspan in the back chinned up and muzzled. They came inside. Showgrid did this best to maintain his composure while he serves drinks.

"He lost the final appeal… Damn it!" he growled in anger.

Stephoine was stunned. "How come he is to be put down after one incident? It was an accident, not to mention Rando was better within a day, it wasn't as if the injuries were life threatening!"

Showgrid nodded. "Yeah that's why JBM was sent in… I think the threatened the people of the courts of mythical creatures. He said that if Wingspan struck again, he wouldn't go after the creature, but every member of the court before him," he explained.

"So no matter what… Wingspan would have lost!" Chris stated. Showgrid nodded. He was pouring Stephoine a cup of ice tea when he dropped the mug. As he cleaned it up Steph went to get more in the spare jug. She felt something inside and looked in. To her shock Nibbles was in there!

"Chris…. Nibbles is ok!" she called out. Chris bolted out of his seat and ran to see, he looked inside and his pet lizard was there! Chris reached in and danced around.

"NIBBLES YOU'RE OK!" he cheered. Just then Showgrid heard someone coming.

"I think you guys ought to leave now," he told them. Hunter nodded. They got back under the cloak and left the house, just as the people who were to execute Wingspan arrived. They went inside. And before Hunter and the others were out of range to see anything, they heard a single shot echo in the forest. Hunter cringed at the sound, and knew Wingspan was now gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Truth be revealed

Chapter 10 Truth be revealed

As they walked through the forest to get back to Ringwarts, Nibbles refused to stay still. "Come on Nibbles, knock it off!" Chris ordered. Stephoine took the cloak off, as did Hunter and Chris.

"What's with the damn lizard?" Hunter questioned.

Chris didn't know. But it soon stopped squirming when it saw Steph's cat, Helmsley and a huge ass Black Panther come out of the woods! "Whoa…" Hunter whispered, just as they were distracted, Nibbles hid into Chris' pocket! When Chris turned he was jumped by the panther and dragged into the forest.

"AHHH HELP ME!" Chris screamed. Hunter and Steph didn't hesitate to chase after the panther dropping the invisibility cloak while in pursuit. It led them to an old tree, and it actually took Chris down into it! Chris screamed since these trees were known to fight back. Hunter recalled them when he and Chris landed in one last year.

"I don't think that tree likes Chris and I. According to Taker Darcodorf he had to explain the loss of the tree to the others! Damn it has a grudge!" Hunter stated. However both Steph and Hunter were surprised to see Stephoine's cat and Helmsley go to the tree and push down on a knot each. The tree calmed and revealed a passageway! Making their way down.

The Tunnel led them around and about till they came to another door. Hunter and Steph were shocked; the place looked like someone could live there. Tables, books and all sorts of other things, someone did live here! "Wait a minute… it's the haunted house at Ringsquare!" Hunter announced. They heard Chris upstairs moaning about his leg being broken. Hunter and Steph ran up the stair with their wands drawn. When they saw Chris, the Black Panther before then transformed. It was HBK! He looked at Steph and Hunter using his wand.

"Magic dismissed!" he called as the wands flew out of their hands and into his. Hunter was stunned, but then became pissed off.

"You…you killed my parents… You led Vincemort to him!" Out of a burst of rage.

Hunter attacked HBK, knocking him to the ground and getting his wand back, Chris held HBK's legs as Stephoine took hold of one of his arms. When Hunter got his wands back. He aimed it at HBK.

"Hunter… don't!" HBK stated.

A smirk came across Hunter's face. "Why the hell not? You killed my parents! It's only fair I return the favor to you!" Hunter growled as his wand lit up. Hunter was about to kill him when Helmsley and Steph's cat sat on HBK as if daring Hunter to do it.

"Helmsley get off of him!" Hunter ordered, but he didn't budge. Not one bit. Hunter was about to kill HBK when he felt something hit his wrist; he turned to see Professor Nash take Hunter's fallen wand.

"You… You're a traitor!" Stephoine yelled to Nash.

However Nash turned to HBK. "Where is he?" he questioned.

"The blond over there has him" HBK replied. Helmsley and Steph's cat got off of his chest. Professor Nash helped him to his feet and hugged him.

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded.

Stephoine took to the floor. "I should have done it. I should have exposed Professor Nash as a werewolf all along! You're always out sick during a full moon, the fear sphere turned into a moon for you! GAH! You teacher drive me mad!" She yelled out. Professor Nash tried to explain everything, however a pissed off Potter and Stephoine yelling at him didn't get him very far. Professor Nash returned everyone's wands.

"Can I explain?" he asked them, they all stopped. "I was following you, when you came from Showgrid's cabin I saw Chris had found his 'pet', you see, he's a wizard known as Pat Patterson. You know him as Nibbles."

Chris was confused and couldn't believe it. "You mean to tell me I have had a pet sorcerer all along?!" he demanded. Professor Nash nodded.

"In a sense yes."

HBK however was through with playing games. "Give the lizard to me! He MUST pay for what he did to me and to all my friends!" he ordered. "HE MUST DIE!"

"WHOA, hold up there Shawn," ordered Professor Nash. "We have to tell them what happened first. You see, like what Stephoine said, I'm a werewolf. I was one ever since I was young. Taker Darcodorf knew of this, and he created the passages to allow me to go out and wonder on full moons so I would terrorize the school." He explained.

Shawn smirked. "Those were better times man. Your dad Hunter figured out he was a werewolf, so he, Patterson and I learned how to become creatures so we could keep him company and we wouldn't endanger ourselves. He'll mull any person on sight," Shawn explained.

Nash simply nodded. "Shawn here made the panther, Pat was a lizard and your father had mastered the lion form. He tried a dragon form at one point. However he was unable to fully transform. He looked like a human dragon… similar results like the dragon Kane changes into…"

"Wait… you know about Kane?" demanded Hunter.

Professor Nash smirked. "I knew about him and he knew about me. However we respected each other's privacy to not disclose each other's secret. We all roamed free during the night when I was a werewolf, it was fun times… did you ever wonder why this place was haunted?" Nash questioned.

"Damn it was you!" Chris stated.

"Smart boy" Shawn smiled. "We learned many things about the school, and we all created the map that you use today Hunter" Shawn stated.

"Wait, aren't sorcerers who can change forms registered?" Stephoine asked. "From what I know very few are… like 10 of them"

Nash smiled. "We were unregistered, if people knew who I was and what I was able to do. I would not be teaching. I feel bad though. I never told Darcodorf of this, but I am very greatful he had given me a job here. Spark gives me a potion that allows me to think in my werewolf form. So I know bad from good. Normally I am just a crazed beast."

"Yeah like the last time you ate that hippogriff. Man, that was funny!" Shawn smirked.

Nash smiled back. "Showgrid wasn't please with that. But back to Spark for a moment. Spark had always wondered as a student where I went on full moons. He was a snitch… just like Rando in many ways. Shawn wanted to pull a prank on him. He told Spark to go down the path to the tree to see where I went. Not knowing it was a full moon. Spark was about to go… till your father stopped him… basically saving his life," explained Nash as he looked at Hunter.

"He has a grudge against all of us for that. But who cares! It's Spark" Shawn smirked.

"Well I do, that guy is on my ass!" Hunter shot back.

"Your father's doing" both Nash and Shawn stated. Just then Spark came out of the corner after wearing Hunter's cloak.

"So the truth finally comes out," he hissed to them. In a swift motion, Spark disarms Nash, and holds his wand to Shawn. "You… you will be rid of once and for all!"

"NO! He didn't kill my parents!" Hunter yelled out. "I believe him now… he couldn't have!"

Spark turned to Hunter. "That's what he wants you to think! He's messing with your small mind Potter!" Spark fired back. He turned his attention back to Shawn. However this time it was Hunter and Stephoine who disarmed Spark and knocked him unconscious. Hunter had grabbed a chair and hit him over the head with it.

"Dude… why a chair?" Chris asked. Hunter looked at the now broken wooden chair and shrugged.

"I don't know, works pretty damn well!" Hunter smirked.

Stephoine looked to Shawn. "What made you think that Nibbles was the one you were looking for?" she asked.

"Nibbles is missing a toe, is he not?" asked Shawn. Chris nodded. "Patterson cut off his own toe to make it look like he got blown up with the mortals… he framed me for this… I will not stand for it! Your cat Miss Stephoine has helped me out greatly, as did Helmsley. Why did you think Helmsley kept growling at Nibbles?" Shawn asked Hunter.

Helmsley let out a chirp as if saying 'YEAH!'

Hunter smiled down to his scaly friend. "I never should have doubted you." He smirked. He turned back to Hunter. "I need one more thing to be sure… if Nibbles is as you say he is… I will believe it when I see it" Hunter explained. Nash took nibbles out of Chris' pocket. He put it on the floor and forced him to change to his normal form. It was an older man, with fine gray hair with a bald spot on his head.

"Uh… hi" he said. Hunter looked to Nash, now understanding the story. "Whoa! Look, do I not get a chance to explain my part of the story?" Patterson asked.

"Make it quick" Hunter ordered.

Pat didn't say anything. "Uh… Ok… How about this… I tripped on a rock, and broke my baby toe… it snapped off?" he asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes, as did Stephoine. "Dude… garden gremlins ate my homework is a better excuse that than!" Chris stated. Patterson had no explanation.

"FINE! I WORK FOR VINCEMORT YOU HAPPY!" he shouted. "I let him to the Potter house I set up everything so they would be an easy target. I just never expected Vincemort to wimp out because of a damn baby!"

Hunter clenched his fist angrily. "You son of a bitch!"

Professor Nash and Shawn charged their wands. "You're going to pay for this!" Nash stated.

"WAIT!" Hunter called. "Don't… I don't think my dad wants his 2 best friends to become jail mates over him. Don't do it. We'll make sure he pays for his crime. But not with his life" Hunter watched as the 2 friends brought their wands down.

"You know he's right" Nash stated.

Shawn nodded in agreement. "Just like his old man" Shawn grabbed some rope and tired up Pat. "We will be sure this time, he pays for his crime behind jail… You're going to make up for all the suffering I've been through!" Shawn growled to him. Shawn held one side of the rope as Nash held the other. There was no way Patterson was going to get away.

"That's great that we figured it out and all… but I got a broke leg here damn it!" Chris shouted out. Hunter and Professor Nash helped Chris to his feet. Hunter took one side as Stephoine took the other, they all looked down at Professor Spark.

"What about him?" Questioned Stephoine. Everyone turned to look at the knocked out Professor Spark.

"Meh" replied Shawn. "He'll come too in a while"


	11. Chapter 11 My Time

Chapter 11 My Time

As they walked out through the hidden halls, Hunter couldn't help but feel relieved that he had found the true perpetrator of his parent's murder. Shawn turned around and smiled. "You know… I still got a place of my own… Hunter, you should probably know I'm your godfather. So If you are interested, you can move in with me as soon as we get all this crap cleared up with the justice of magic" Shawn explained.

Hunter's eyes widened. "You're not Fking with me on this? Really?" Hunter grinned.

"Language!" Scolded Shawn. "Naw I'm just kidding. What the hell why not? As if you got a better place to stay?" Shawn laughed back.

"HEY!" Chris growled. "He's been staying with my family!"

"No offence Chris. I walked by your brother's rooms, and it reeks of ass cream" Hunter smirked. Chris laughed.

"Yeah neither of them admit using the stuff" he grinned, as they came out through the hidden passage, all of them walked out into the forest making sure everyone was through.

"Well then, let's get going" Shawn grinned. However Professor Nash was looking up at the sky.

"Oh hell" he whispered. Everyone looked up, the clouds parted way, and there was a full moon above them! Nash fell to his knees cringing and moaning in pain from the transformation. Shawn had no choice but to release the rope and change into his panther form.

"We got to get out of here!" Hunter called out. Patterson was soon released, he grabbed Chris' wand and said.

"HEY YOU, YOU'RE OUT COLD!" A blinding flash came from Chris's wand, Hunter and Stephoine laid him on the ground he was out like the light. Hunter took out his wand and ready to strike Patterson. But he changed into Nibbles and ran through the forest.

"Damn him!" Hunter hissed. Hunter turned to see that Shawn had warded off Professor Nash in his werewolf form away. He changed back and caught his breath.

"Damn… he's gotten stronger!" Shawn grinned. Hunter smiled to him, Stephoine gasped in shock.

"Uh… Guys" she whispered, the clouds grew dark as a swarm of Tormentors came this way!

"Oh Damn it all to hell" Shawn hissed. Shawn started to run. Hoping to lead the Tormentors away from Hunter and his friends. Many of them flew close, making Stephoine pass out. Hunter watched in horror as a Tormentor lowered it's hood, gave a kiss of death to Shawn.

"NO!" Hunter yelled. Three came flying towards Hunter at a rapid speed. Hunter tried to run but he knew he could leave his friends behind. Hunter felt the air grow cold, as he felt like he was falling into a great depression. One of the Tormentors lowered its hood to Hunter. He gasped as he stood face to face with a skull. "Dear God" He whispered, Hunter felt his body grow cold, the Tormentor opened it's mouth to give Hunter the same faith Shawn did. But something powerful came his way. It blasted the tormentors. But the amazing thing was this energy resembled that of a lion! Hunter saw this before he passed out… wondering what had just saved his life.

Hunter awoke in the hospital wing once more, with once again Taker Darcodorf looking down at him. "I think we ought to just save this bed for you. No matter what happens you seem to pass out and end up in the hospital, for the love of God Hunter. What the hell are you doing?" Taker Darcodorf demanded.

Hunter sat up, shaking the cobwebs out. He looked around the room seeing Chris was in the hospital as well, 2 beds over. Stephoine was up and about. Hunter got up as well. "I… I don't remember what happened…"

"Yes it was I… Eric Bischoff Spark protected the students from certain doom from a werewolf AND saved them from the dreaded HBK. Mick, I thank you for allowing me to have an award for my bravery" Hunter heard Spark say just out side of the hospital door. Taker turned to him with a smirk.

"He's doing more than blowing his own horn." Taker stated.

Hunter growled. "He's rolling in BS! That didn't happen… Shawn saved us! HBK! He's innocent!" Hunter explained. Taker turned to Hunter with a smirk.

"Is that so?" he questioned. Taker turned to Stephoine. "Princess! Get your ass over here!" he called.

"Princess?" Hunter questioned. Stephoine came up to Taker Darcodorf.

"You're time watch please?" he asked of her with his hand outstretched to her. Stephoine gave him her watch. Taker smirked that it was a princess watch with a crown cover. He flipped it up and turned it back the hour. He gave it back to Stephoine and took hold of Hunter by the shoulder litterly shoving him right into Stephoine! They both tumbled backwards, however when they landed they were in front of Showgrid's shack. Much to their shock, they watched themselves just go in!

"What the hell did he do?" Hunter demanded.

Stephoine blushed. "There's a reason as to why I've been so tired… I used my watch to go back in time to take more classes. The trick to this is that your past self cannot come in contact with us…the future selves." She explained.

"Huh?" Hunter asked with total confusion.

"In other words, don't meet your past self unless you want to get screwed up in the head for all entreaty! We have been sent back… so we can save Wingspan and Shawn! Come on!" she called. Hunter shrugged, he and Stephoine went down to Showgrid's shack were Wingspan was chained and muzzled in the back. Hunter used his wand to break the chains as Stephoine took off his muzzle. Wingspan ran for it, knowing his faith. He fled into the forest.

"Ok, one down… one to go!" Hunter whispered, they watched as the past them and Chris left Showgrid's place and wizards in black robes back inside to deal with paper work. They took this time to leave; they got to the hill when they heard Showgrid yell.

"HAHA YOU CANNOT KILL WHAT ISN'T THERE!" He was lit.

"Well, we made him happy" Stephoine smirked. They made their way to the tree, they watched themselves go down inside. Hunter turned to Stephoine and was taken back to see Wingspan behind her!

"Well… someone followed you home! Look you 2 got back to Showgrid's no doubt that the place is empty by now…"

What makes you think that?" Stephoine demanded.

Hunter smirked. "Wingspan is alive… Showgrid probably brought a round of beers for everyone at the pub!" Hunter replied. Stephoine nodded, she and Wingspan went back to Showgrid's, as Hunter remained to see who made the Tormentors leave. He watched as Shawn, Professor Nash, Patterson, Stephoine, Chris and himself came up from the hidden passage, and he remembered how Shawn invited him to stay with him from now on.

"No more Uncle Hayman, No more Kurtley, No more aunt Molly…" Hunter felt his spirit rise, just as the Tormentor's showed up. Hunter looked in his hand, seeing the cross charm he made before. "I did it… I DID IT!" he grinned. "I saved us… I thought my father… Ah screw it. EXPECTO BEGONUS!" Hunter called out, he watched as a powerful energy left his wand. He was amazed as it took form of a Lion and took away the Tormentors. Hunter was amazed at his own powers. However he smirked to his wand.

"Oh yeah. That damn good… I'm going to be the best sorcerer alive!" Hunter laughed. He put his wand away and went to join Stephoine in the cabin. She and Wingspan waited outside.

"Where to next?" She asked him. Hunter hopped on Wingspan's back and Pulled Stephoine up as well.

"We're going to bust Shawn out. Come on! To Madison Square!" Hunter called out as Wingspan took flight. Stephoine wasn't sure what Hunter had planned or how they would bust out Shawn. She looked down seeing Shawn was out cold in the forest, yet taken away by the wizard police. They flew over Ringwarts, and Ringsquare. Hunter loved the view.

"You know… this is cool!" Stephoine grinned as she started to relax. Hunter could tell she was tense before, since she wouldn't let go from gripping him around the waist. Before they knew it, Wingspan landed at the Prison of Madison Square. Hunter got off, and examined the door. "Allow me. LOCK SHOCK!" Stephoine called out as the locks burst off the door swinging it open. Hunter walked in, and came face to face with Shawn.

"Get your ass off the ground, you're coming with us!" Hunter ordered. Shawn just smiled as he joined Stephoine and Hunter. Wingspan flew them back to the school, Hunter and Stephoine got off.

"I can't thank you 2 enough for what you have done… and the risk you put yourselves in. Hunter you know that my offer to you… I cannot fulfill it now. It's too dangerous" Shawn explained. Hunter simply nodded his head. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to move; however he understood what was being risked. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you one day… by the way… I hope you liked that new Lightning bolt I gave you. Kick some ass will ya!" Shawn grinned. Hunter nodded. Shawn then turned to Stephoine. "My dear lady, you are going to be one hell of a sorceress. Half blood or not… Keep up the great work!" With that Shawn took off with Wingspan. Hunter smiled knowing he and Stephoine made things right again. Hunter and Stephoine ran back to the hospital, just before the clock reached zero. Stephoine and Hunter stood before the door of the hospital wing, Taker Darcodorf walked out.

"We did it! We did it Darcodorf!" Hunter grinned.

Taker looked at him oddly. "Great. What did you do? Night" Taker Darcodorf stated as he walked down the stairs.

Hunter looked at Stephoine with confusion. "What the hell was that about? It's like he didn't remember what happened!" Hunter stated. He walked into the room with Stephoine. Both were surprised to see vague images of their past selves, they soon vanished as they came into the room. Chris was stunned.

"WHOA! You there just there…. Now you're there…. What the hell is going on?" Chris asked in total confusion.

"Damn Chris… what kinda pain medication are they giving you? We were here all along!" Hunter lied.

"Yeah Chris… you still tripping on that stuff?" Stephoine smiled back. The laugher was soon broken when Professor Spark said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET A REWARD? I WASN'T PASSED OUT! I PROTECTED THE STUDENTS FROM A WEREWOLF DAMN IT" Professor Spark screamed. He stormed into the hospital wing and glared at Hunter. "You…. You did this! I know you did this some how! POTTER!" he yelled. Spark growled as he stormed away. Mick was the next one to enter the room.

"Damn, is he always that grumpy? It sounded like he had a sweat sock stuck in his mouth that's been down someone's pants! Anyway, I wanted to let you know I called off the Tormentors. I have heard Shawn's story. I will do what I can to clear his name ok? Darcodorf told me what happened." Mick explained as he left.

"What the hell does that mean?" Stephoine asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Don't look at me, you're the brains of this group!"


	12. Chapter 12 Another year gone END

Chapter 11 Another year gone.

A day later, Hunter, Stephoine and Chris were out and about getting ready to go home for the summer. Chris' leg was fully healed after the use of magic. "Thank God for that stuff. I would still be in crutches!" Chris grinned. Hunter smiled back. He took off his dragon-toothed necklace and set it down on the table for a moment.

"I don't think I will be needing it again," Hunter stated. "I ought to thank Kane though… I heard someone had to punch him to get some of the adult teeth out," Hunter laughed.

"THAT'S why he has a gab!" Chris confirmed. "I always wondered what happened." He laughed. Just as they were about to leave, Hunter turned to pick up the necklace, however it was gone!

"HEY!" he growled. Hunter didn't see anyone around, but he had a good idea as to who took the necklace. Before all the packing was done, Hunter decided to go see Professor Nash, much to his surprise. Professor Nash too was pack up all his things. "Hey… what are you doing packing up?" Hunter asked him.

Professor Nash turned to Hunter. "Well you see… Too many know about me now, not to mention I nearly mulled you Hunter. I don't think I am safe to be around when I transform. So I am leaving… However I will return this to you…" Professor Nash gave him his map back. Hunter smiled.

"Thanks" Hunter grinned.

Professor Nash smiled back. "You know, you are the spitting image of your father, back in the day we were known as the Klique. You seem to have one of your own…" Nash smirked.

Hunter smiled. "Yeah… But who knows." He replied. Hunter went to get ready when he hears Showgrid yak everyone's ear off telling them Wingspan escaped. Hunter grinned once again to the good news. He looked downstairs seeing Rando once again pissed off, but when his eyes locked onto Potter's. He grinned as he patted his suitcase with something inside. Hunter knew Rando took his necklace. Hunter turned around and nearly jumped from his skin seeing Taker Darcodorf in the shadows.

"I still got it don't I?" Darcodorf asked.

"Damn right, what are you trying to do? Decrease the student population?" Hunter shot back.

Taker smirked. "If I was, this isn't the way I would do it. I wanted to talk to you about what happened, with the energy from your wand and why it turned into a lion. That was you're doing, since you were thinking of your father" Taker stated. "By the way… I think it was a good choice you let Patterson go…" Taker explained and walked away.

Hunter stood there stunned. "How the hell does he know what happened out there when he wasn't there?" Hunter pondered. However he became sidetracked knowing he had to finish packing for the train. All this possessions were packed. Helmsley rode in the cart with Hunter when they boarded the train. However before they got on Hunter saw Rando walk by with a grin on his face. He turned to face Hunter.

"Missing something Potter? I figured; you don't deserve to have a dragon-toothed necklace! After all it only works for real sorcerers!" he laughed. Kane walked by him ignoring him completely, however he spotted Potter. Walking right next to Hunter he whispered.

"Pyros toothless," and walked off with nothing more said. Hunter didn't know what the hell Kane met, that was till he saw Rando's suitcase smoking. Rando freaked as he tried to open the suitcase, but it was combination locked. He watched in horror as it was engulfed in flames!

"NO! MY DESIGNER CLOTHING! NNNNOOOO!!!" Rando screamed. Hunter laughed his ass off. The dragon-toothed necklace had an actual self-destruction spell! Hunter got onto the train grinning from ear to ear as he sat in the usual cart. Stephoine and Chris quickly joined Hunter.

Looking out the window Chris sighed. "Damn… I lose more pets that way," he explained, just as he said that Hunter noticed Helmsley going nuts! He was calling happily to something. A small bump was heard. Hunter brought the window down, and in flew a small red dragon! There was a note on it.

"Hunter, I am safe, same with Wingspan. This little dragon is for Chris to replace the lizard, hope to hear from you. Shawn" Hunter read aloud. Helmsley was happy to have a new dragon. Chris smiled too as he picked it up off the ground.

"So what are you going to name it?" Stephoine asked.

Chris thought about it long and hard. He grinned when a name came to mind. "Fozzy!" he smirked. The train started rolling out, Hunter closed the window as he looked out at the school. "Ok Hunter, I called my mom and she said that you can stay with us anytime you want… even the whole summer!" Chris grinned.

As the friends talked, they didn't see Kane looking into their cart; he smirked as he walked away.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Questioned Rob who was with him.

Kane smiled again. "Oh Chris is about to learn what kind of dragon he has!" he laughed.

Rob was confused till Kane gave him a look. He got it then and there and laughed.

"Oh man, isn't he going to have an interesting summer!" Van Dam laughed back.

THE END FOR NOW!


End file.
